Die Jagd nach den Kräften
by Jupiter Jule
Summary: Idawez beherrscht die vier Elemente. Doch eines Tages verschwinden diese Kräfte, direkt in den Film: Der Herr der Ringe. Nun macht sie sich auf eine abenteuerliche Reise und dringt dabei in die tiefen Mittelerdes ein.
1. Ein unsichtbarer Gast

EIN UNSICHTBARER GAST

Ich lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Ich starrte an dieselbe Stelle wie immer wenn ich erschöpft nach hause kam. In die rechte Ecke, wo sich immer ein Schatten in Form von einem Stern bildete. Ich drehte mich ein wenig, um ihn besser sehen zu können, doch schmerzerfüllt zuckte ich zurück. Mein linker Arm war über und über mit blauen Flecken übersäht. Eigentlich war er komplett blau. Ich hob vorsichtig mein T-Shirt und sah auch dort blaue Schimmer. Ich stöhnte kurz auf und setzte mich gerade hin. Jede Bewegung schmerzte. Ich verstand mich selber nicht mehr. Warum ließ ich mich eigentlich immer auf solche Geschichten ein. War es das wirklich wert? Anderen zu helfen und mich dabei fast selbst umbringen? Manchmal fragte ich mich warum ich mich überhaupt entschlossen hatte, anderen mit meinen Fähigkeiten zu helfen. Ich war schließlich genauso verletzlich, wie jeder andere auch. Mit der Ausnahme meiner Kräfte natürlich. Ich wollte kein Geld, keine Auszeichnung, keine Belohnung von den Menschen. Aber warum tat ich es? Hatte ich so ein weiches Herz? Eigentlich hatte ich immer von mir gedacht, dass ich ein eher taffer Mensch war, der sich nicht viel aus anderen machte. Anscheinend hatte sich das geändert, seit ich meine Fähigkeiten besaß. Verflucht! Mich riss es aus meinen Gedanken. Ich war mit meiner linken Hand gegen die scharfe Schreibtischplatte gestoßen. Nun hatte ich noch einen blauen Fleck mehr. Ich brauchte dringend eine Kühlung. Eine Wasserflasche stand nicht weit weg von mir und ich ergriff sie. Langsam öffnete ich den Deckel und lies ihn zu Boden fallen. Ich hob meine unversehrte rechte Hand und bewegte langsam das lauwarme Wasser über meine Arme. Dann ließ ich es gefrieren. Ich genoss das Gefühl der Kälte, die sich in mir ausbreitete und den Schmerz vergessen ließ.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später ließ ich das Eis schmelzen und stand zufrieden auf. Der Schmerz war um einiges weniger geworden und ich konnte wieder gleichmäßig ein und aus Atmen ohne vor Schmerz zu zucken, doch es ziepte immer noch spürbar doll. Nach ein paar Schritten bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht alleine war. Ich spürte deutlich die Anwesenheit von einer weiteren Person in meinem Zimmer. Ich musste gar nicht lange überlegen wer das war, ich wusste es augenblicklich.

"Was willst du so früh hier? Hast du kein eigenes Zuhause? Langsam nervst du" Ich verschränkte die Arme über der Brust, was mich sofort zucken lies, denn ich hatte meine Flecken vergessen, und sah auf einen Punkt knapp neben meiner Stereoanlage. Ein schrilles Kichern kam von genau dem Punkt auf den ich starrte, dann stand Plötzlich Luke vor mir und an seinem Lächeln könnte ich erkennen, dass er erreicht hatte was er wollte.

"Leben sie noch?"

Ich war verwirrt. "Was?"

"Naja du hast gerade deine arme eingefroren. Mich verwundert es jedes Mal, wie du es schaffst deine Körperteile einzufrieren und ohne Verletzung wieder aufzutauen..."

"Na und... Dafür kann ich mich nicht unsichtbar machen."

Er kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und legte seine rechte Hand auf meinen linken Arm: "Du weißt, dass eigentlich damit meinte, dass ich viel lieber deine Verletzungen heilen würde. Ich würde dich auch nicht Schockfrieren." Er grinste. Klar konnte er mich nicht Schockfrieren. Er hatte schließlich nicht die Gabe der vier Elemente. Er konnte nicht mal gut Kämpfen. Was brachte er uns eigentlich in unserer Gruppe weiter? Ich vergaß den Gedanken sofort wieder. Er war mein bester Freund. Mein Bruder. Ich wollte nichts ohne ihn machen. Ich kniff ihm liebevoll in den Arm, drehte mich um und sah mich im Zimmer um.

"Wonach suchst du?"

Ich seufzte. Jedes Mal dasselbe.

"Wo ist er?"

"We.."

Ich starrte ihn wütend an und er deutete reumütig mit seinem Zeigefinger aufs Fenster. Ich guckte hinaus. Und da stand er. Mit dem Rückend stand er zum mir und starrte abwesend in den Himmel. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper war sehr angespannt und er fuhr sich andauernd durch seine schwarzen Zottelhaare. Er machte sich anscheinend Sorgen um mich. Ich drehte mich zu Luke um, der ebenso verwirrt hinaus schaute.

"Sonst ist er doch immer der erste der bei mir ist und mich bemuttert."

"Keine Ahnung was heute mit ihm los ist" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht hat er einen Meteor gesehen, der auf die Erde zurauscht und deswegen ist er so besorgt."

Ich hob warnend meine Hand. Er grinste nur blöd. So kindisch, dachte ich. Klar war Kevin etwas vorsichtiger wenn es um meine Sicherheit ging. Seit ich einmal im Koma lag, passt er noch stärker auf mich auf. Mir ging es schon langsam auf den Keks, aber ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Allerdings ging Lukes Bemerkung mit dem Meteoriten zu weit. Wegen so einem Ding lag ich im Koma und bestand damals zur hälfte nur aus künstlichen Dingen. Das war damals so schrecklich gewesen. Wochenlang hatte ich Albträume und Kevin und Luke waren so verzweifelt gewesen. Sie hätten mich beinahe in eine Klinik einweisen lassen. Doch wer würde uns schon glauben. Ein Meteorit. Da wären die andern sicherlich gleich mit mir eingewiesen worden. Doch er hatte Recht. Heute stimmte etwas nicht mit Kevin.

"Ich guck mal nach ihm."

Ich klopfte ans Fenster, doch er hörte mich nicht. Also bewegte ich erneut meine Hand und eine Wind blies im durch die Haare. Er lächelte und drehte sich um. Als er mich sah, nickte er allerdings nur knapp und schwang sich in die Lüfte. Ich war verwundert. Warum war er nicht herein gekommen und hatte nach mir gesehen. Warum stand er draußen und starrte ununterbrochen in den Himmel. Ich war mir sicher, dass er nur gekommen war um mich zu sehen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass es mir gut ging. An mehr war er heute nicht interessiert. Er wusste, dass ich nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Doch reinkommen wäre doch trotzdem nett gewesen. Ich schmollte. Seine Missionen und die Gefahren die auf uns lauerten, schienen ihm nun wichtiger geworden zu sein, als ich.

Diesmal seufzte Luke. "Ich bin dann auch weg" Und er verschwand.

"Du könntest auch Sichtbar gehen", schrie ich ihm hinterher, als meine Zimmertür sich von alleine öffnete und schloss, doch er reagierte nicht. Waren heute alle verrückt?

Sonst war Luke doch immer der erste, der für einen Spruch zu haben war und Kevin der besorgte, der mich bemutterte. Vielleicht war wirklich etwas Komisches im Anmarsch. Ich beschloss Kevin darauf anzusprechen. Er hatte wirklich ein Gespür für so etwas.

Nach einer heißen Dusche, schlüpfte ich schnell in Bequeme Kleidung und rannte hinaus in den Garten. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich nach allen Seiten um, ob auch niemand anwesend war, dann verschwand auch ich in die Lüfte, wenn auch lange nicht so elegant wie mein Bruder.


	2. Etwas nähert sich

ETWAS NÄHERT SICH…

Ich wusste nicht wo ich Kevin finden würde, also klapperte ich alle Orte ab, wo wir uns sonst immer aufhielten. Als erstes flog ich zu unserem kleinen Versteck am See, doch dort war er leider nicht. Ich überlegte kurz, ob er in den See gesprungen war, doch ich bezweifelte es. Er mochte Wasser nicht so gerne. Luft war sein Element. Seine Kraft, seine Gabe. Ich mochte fliegen nicht so doll, denn ich wurde nur von meinem Element Wind gehalten. Und wind war nicht immer ruhig sondern immer böhmisch. Er hatte einfach die Gabe zu fliegen und konnte selbst entscheiden wie. Ich war auf den Wind angewiesen. Also flog ich Richtung des zweiten Platzes, wo er sein könnte. Ich bewegte mich schnell durch die Luft und wurde immer Sicherer. Ich Immerhin konnte ich fliegen. Ich musste wieder einmal grinsen bei dem Gedanken, wie Luke immer reagierte, wenn wir das Thema fliegen ansprachen. Denn er war der einzige, der nicht fliegen konnte. Jedes mal wenn wir uns vor Lachen darüber kugelten, rächte er sich, indem er so schnell er konnte die zwölf Stockwerke meines Hochhauses hinauf rannte und wieder hinunter. Denn so schnell wie er konnte keiner Rennen... Naja vielleicht mit Ausnahme die Vampire aus den Biss-Büchern, doch die waren ja nicht real. Ich grinste erneut. Das würde ja ein Chaos geben. Wenn die real wären… Das könnte man sich gar nicht ausmahlen. Nur weil unsere Magie echt war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sämtliche Mythen und Geschichten aus den Fantasyromanen auch echt waren. Bis jetzt waren wir die einzigen unserer Art. Andere hatten wir noch nicht gefunden.

Plötzlich hupte etwas. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich zu niedrig geflogen bin. Einige Autofahrer hatten mich bemerkt und starrten hoch zu mir oder zeigten mit dem Finger auf mich. Ich verdrehte die Augen und flog wieder höher. Ich war die Blicke satt die immer in den Himmels starrten, wenn Kevin oder ich am Himmel entdeckt wurden. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie dann immer, dass ein Unfall in ihrer Nähe war, oder so. Manchmal riefen sie auch unsere Namen. Ich hasste sie. Die Namen, die uns zu etwas anderem machten. Zu solchen Figuren wie in den Heldenfilmen. Spiderman, Batman oder all die anderen strammen Figuren, die Spaß daran hatten vom Volk verehrt zu werden und sich sogar noch Kostüme bastelten. Ich wollte kein Held sein. Ich hasste es, aber leider wusste das Volk von mir und so konnte ich mich nicht mehr verstecken. Ich war in irgendeiner Art verpflichtet zu helfen. Ich schüttelte mich.

Kurze Zeit später war ich am Fernsehturm angelangt und ich hatte Recht, dort saß er. Ich hoffte er würde mich noch nicht entdecken, doch natürlich entdeckte er mich. Er guckte etwas verwirrt und böse drein, als ich mich neben ihm setzte.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich ihn.

"Warum trägst du deine Maske nicht? Was ist, wenn einer ein Bild von dir schießt ohne Maske. Willst du als Versuchskaninchen enden?" Ich antwortete nicht, reagierte nicht mal drauf, denn wie gesagt ich hasste diese Heldengeschichte und das wusste Kevin ganz genau, sondern fragte erneut:

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Luke und ich hatten das Gefühl, dass du heute anders drauf bist als sonst." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob sich etwas nähern würde. Ist wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung" Ich legte meinen kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Es wird schon nichts passieren. Jedenfalls nichts Schlimmes." Er lächelte matt und sah mich an. "Apropo schlimmes. Wie geht es deinen Flecken?" Ich betastete sie kurz. Sie schmerzten noch ein wenig und sie waren auch noch deutlich zu sehen, aber es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie vor gut zwei Stunden.

"Sie heilen" Kevin sah mich verwirrt an.

"Hat Luke deine Wunden nicht geheilt?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er nach meinen Flecken fragte, musste er doch wissen, dass sie noch da waren. Warum fragte er immer so blöde fragen auf die er selbst schon eine Antwort hatte. Wahrscheinlich um einen Grund zu haben, mich zu bevormunden. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm das so Mal gesagt, doch er ist eine so verletzliche Person. Also gab ich knapp zurück:

"Ich wollte es nicht. Es schmerzt so doll"

"Heilt aber auch schneller und besser" Na endlich. Der Bruder der mich bemutterte war zurück. Ich senkte den Kopf und pustete mir meinen Pony aus dem Auge. Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und legte meinen Kopf wieder auf seine.

"Ich soll dir liebe Grüße von Sina ausrichten." Er wechselte das Thema. Seltsam. Nie gab er sich geschlagen. Heute war wohl wirklich alles anders. Vielleicht hatte jemand ihm aber auch einen Fluch aufgehalst… Unsinn. Ich war den Gedanken sofort in den Papierkorb. Niemand schaffte es ihn zu verhexen.

"Macht sie sich immer noch Sorgen um mich?" Sina war Kevins Freundin und seit sie wusste, dass ich die angebliche W-Woman war, – Ich schüttelte mich bei dem grässlichen Namen - machte sie sich doppelt so viele Sorgen um mich wie vorher.

"Nun ja, natürlich. Seit du halb ohnmächtig aus dem Atlantischen Ozean wieder aufgetaucht bist hat sie auch allen Grund dazu."

"Das war doch gar nichts! Nicht so schlimm wie da…" Ich stockte. Nächster Gedanke in den Papierkorb. Ich wollte es vergessen, tadelte ich mich.

"Gar nichts...? Luke hat eine Stunde gebraucht um dich zusammen zuflicken. Das nennst du gar nichts?" Er wollte gewinnen…

"Lass uns nicht darüber streiten, ok? Wir haben das doch schon alles einmal durchgekaut"

"Ebenso das mit deiner Maske und lernst trotzdem nichts dazu!"

"Mann!" Kevin lachte und stand auf.

"Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" Ich lächelte nicht zurück.

"Ich hole Luke ab, dann können wir zu Selma. Vielleicht weiß sie, was das mit dem angeblichen Weltuntergang vor sich hat" Er verstand den Scherz. Hatte Luke ihm bereits von seinem Witz mit dem Meteoriten erzählt. Mist. Schon wieder. Ich sollte Kevin daran erinnern, jedes Mal, wenn ich es aussprach, mich zu schlagen.

"Setzt du dann wenigstens deine Maske auf?" Er hielt sie mir hin und ich riss sie im aus der Hand. Angewidert setzte ich sie auf. Sie war warm und drückte mir auf mein Fleisch. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Verbrecher, so vermummt. Verbrecher oder wie ein Held. Juhu ich bin ein Held. Ein Ironischer Gedanke. Juhu! Warum freu ich mich nur über so eine Scheiße?

Wie auch immer, ein Glück durfte ich mir die Farbe aussuchen und so hatte sie ein grün-blaues Streifenmuster. Ich liebte Grün und Blau. Ich möchte keine anderen Farben außer diesen beiden, obwohl es die beiden Farben waren, die am wenigsten zu meiner Hautfarbe passten. Ich hatte eine total helle Haut und viel zu viel Sommersprossen nach meinem Geschmack. Aber genau deshalb passten zu mir nur Farben wie Braun oder Kaki. Manchmal auch Orange. Aber Blau und Grün weniger. Zu meinen Augen allerdings passten sie perfekt, da auch meine Augen eine Mischung aus Grün und Blau waren.

Doch trotzdem blieb es wie es blieb. Eine Maske zu tragen, verbot mir ich selbst zu sein. Es war wie ein Gesetz. Ich war an es gebunden. Zu jeder Zeit an jedem Ort. Wenn ich mich doch nur irgendwie davon lösen könnte, doch es ging nicht. So oft habe ich nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht meine Kräfte zu vernichten, wieder normal sein zu können, doch immer ist mir klar geworden, dass ich meine Kräfte nicht verlieren wollte. Sie sind ein Teil von mir geworden. Ein sehr wichtiger Teil und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand sie bekommt.

Selma war eine nette, etwas ältere Frau, die die Angewohnheit hatte, jede graue Strähne die sie bekam in etwas Buntes zu verwandeln. Ihre gelbe Brille stich förmlich gegen die bunten Pink, blau und lila Töne, doch es war ihr anscheinend egal. Dafür, dass sie schon 60 Jahre alt war, hatte sie das Herz und die Laune einer jungen Erwachsenen. Sie war einfach verrückt. Aber eine tolle Freundin. Sie selber hatte mal Kräfte gehabt, aber sie bei einem Unglück verloren. Nun war sie so etwas wie eine Mentorin für uns.

Als Luke und ich in ihr Wohnzimmer eintraten, saß Kevin schon lässig im flauschigen Sessel. "Wie nett, dass ihr mich endlich mal wieder besuchen kommt. Es ist schon so lange her." Sie trällerte herum, zog uns herein und watschelte in die Küche um Kekse und Tee zu holen.

"Hast du sie schon gefragt?", fragte ich Kevin und er nickte. Luke schaute verwirrt drein.

"Wegen dem Unbehagen von Kevin", sagte ich zu Luke Er grinste. Unbehagen. Ich redete schon wie im Mittelalter. Die Kräfte hatten anscheinend einen sehr altertümlichen Einfluss auf uns.

"Er fühlt, dass etwas passieren wird und wir wollen wissen was"

"Ich habe es auch gespürt", sagte Selma, die nun wieder im Wohnzimmer war mit heißem Gebäck und einer Kanne frisch gemachtem Tee. Wir drei sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Weißt du was?", fragte Luke. Selma schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe es schon häufiger gespürt, wenn etwas passieren wird, aber dieses Gefühl ist irgendwie anders. Es kommt nicht von oben oder unten. Es scheint, als kommt es aus einer anderen Welt." Wir drei starrten sie entsetzt an.

"Wie ist das möglich?" Selma schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Gefühl falsch liegt."

"Was sagt dein Gefühl dir?", fragte Kevin neugierig, obwohl wir alle drei die Antwort schon wussten und wir lasen die Bestätigung in Selmas Augen. Böse.

Luke und Kevin sahen sich erschrocken an, doch ich seufzte wieder. Wie oft hatte ich eigentlich heute schon wieder geseufzt? Viel zu viel, wie ich wusste, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Schon wieder kam irgendwas böses, gegen das wir uns behaupten mussten. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust mehr. Hörte diese blöde Heldensache nie auf? Warum schafften es die Menschen nicht mal für einen Tag kein Unglück zu bauen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Selma und Kevin hatten ein Gespräch angefangen und diskutierten fleißig über einen Plan. Luke drehte sich zu mir und sagte:

"Dann wollen wir wirklich mal hoffen, dass Sel's Gefühl falsch liegt." Ich nickte. Egal ob Selma Recht hatte oder nicht, aber auch ich spürte langsam, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Etwas näherte sich...


	3. Kann dies wirklich passieren?

KANN DIES WIRKLICH PASSIEREN?

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen sehr unruhig. Als ich meine Augen aufschlug hatte ich noch halb meinen Albtraum vor meinen Augen und ich erschrak mich so dermaßen, dass ich aus dem Bett fiel. Der Boden war sehr hart. Meine Schwester und Meine Mutter hatten beide Teppichböden in ihren Zimmern doch ich wollte unbedingt Laminat haben, da es besser zu meiner Tapete passte.

Der Aufprall war allerdings nicht sehr gut für meine blauen Flecke, die jetzt wieder höllisch anfingen zu ziepen und ich mich fragte, ob ich sie nicht wirklich mit Lukes Hilfe verschwinden lassen sollte. Doch ich fand immer noch, das Lukes Methode Dinge zu heilen und zu reparieren zwar sehr nützlich sein konnte, allerdings auch viel schmerzhafter war. Es war wie mit einem Pflaster. Wenn man es langsam abzieht hat man länger was von dem Schmerz, aber lange nicht so doll. Hingegen bei schnellen abziehen, wird ein so großer kurzzeitiger Schmerz verursacht, auf den ich immer liebend gerne verzichte. Viele würden Lukes Methode bevorzugen, weil sie keine Angst haben schnell von einem „Pflaster" befreit zu werden, ich nicht. Kevin machte mich zwar deswegen immer gerne zur Schnecke, aber es war mir egal.

Langsam rappelte ich mich auf und rieb mit meiner rechten Hand über die Flecken. Mein Prinzip war es, mir so große Schmerzen selber zu zubereiten, dass sie den eigentlichen Schmerz unterdrückten. Das mag unlogisch klingen, doch ich denke nie besonders logisch nach. Meine Mutter meint immer, ich mache mir das Leben komplizierter als es wirklich ist. Mir scheint es jedenfalls zu helfen.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Idawez?" Das war die Stimme meiner Mutter. Sie klang besorgt. Anscheinend hatte sie den Rumms gehört, den ich verursacht hatte, als ich aus dem Bett viel. Ich guckte auf die Uhr. Es war sechs Uhr morgens. Komisch, seit wann stand meine Mutter so früh auf, fragte ich mich. Meine Mutter ist der totale Morgenmuffel. Es ist schon schwer genug sie um zehn Uhr aus dem Bett zu graulen, aber dann auch noch ohne Maulen. Das war eigentlich schier unmöglich. „Idawez?", kam erneut die Stimme meiner Mutter. „Komm rein", sagte ich knapp angebunden und schon öffnete sich meine Zimmertür. Meine Mutter hatte tatsächlich nicht mehr ihren Pyjama an, sondern war schon fertig gekleidet. Sie trug das hässliche rote Oberteil, was ihr überhaupt nicht stand, wie ich fand, doch sagen wollte ich es ihr auch nicht. Sie würde dann nur wieder traurig werden und wenn Menschen traurig werden, bekomme ich sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihre Haare trug sie heute mal offen und so konnte man ihre blonden Strähnchen zwischen ihren Brauen gelockten Haaren sehen. Eigentlich war meine Mutter sehr hübsch. Ihre Augen waren wie meine. Ein hübsches Blau-Grün, wobei das meiner Mutter ein bischen mehr strahlte.

Sie ging einen Schritt in mein Zimmer und sah sich prüfend nach der Ursache für den Rumms um. In meinem Zimmer herrschte schon wieder ein Chaos. Überall lagen Klamotten verstreut umher und meine Schulsachen lagen nicht auf dem Schreibtisch, sondern ebenfalls total durcheinander im Zimmer verstreut. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich das Zimmer zu lange ansah und wieder mit ihrer Zimmeraufräumpredigt anfing, also sagte ich ihr schnell, dass ich aus dem Bett gefallen bin. Meine Augen zogen sich ein Stück zusammen, als ich sah, dass ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen lag und ich wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Wie kommt es, dass du schon so früh wach bist?" Ich hob während ihrer Antwort ein paar Kleidungstücke auf, die ich anziehen wollte, ebenso holte ich frische Unterwäsche.

„Ich muss heute früher raus. Es gab einen Notfall in der Klinik und sie brauchen mich. Muss also gleich weg." Ich sah verwundert auf. Seit wann musste sie wenn es einen Notfall gab, früher dorthin. Sie ist nur Krankenschwester und keine Ärztin. Sie darf den Leuten doch nur spritzen oder so. „Was ist das denn für ein Notfall?", hakte ich weiter nach, doch sie war schon fast wieder aus der Tür raus. Sie drehte sich noch mal kurz um und sagte: „Da war ein Feuer. Wir haben wohl zehn Verletzte in der Klinik. Also…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ich unterbrach sie. Mich interessierten ihre Fälle nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass sie die ganze Geschichte nur erfunden hätte um wieder heimlich zu einem Bekannten zu verschwinden, wovon meine Schwester und ich stark vermuteten, dass dort etwas mehr liefe, als nur Freundschaft. Meine Mutter wusste von all dem nichts. Solche Sachen erzählte sie und komischer Weise nie. Zu schade aber auch.

Ich machte mich ans Anziehen. Zwischen durch hörte ich die Tür zufallen und schrie ein „Tschüß Mama!" noch hinterher. Nach dem Frühstück wurde mir sehr langweilig und so wollte ich meine Schwester wecken, um sie ein wenig zu ärgern, doch zu meiner Verwunderung war sie ebenfalls nicht da. Das Verwunderte mich noch mehr. Heute war zwar ihr Reittag, doch sie verschwand nie vor elf Uhr. Langsam stellte ich mir wirklich die Frage, ob mit den Menschen in den letzten Tagen irgendetwas schief liefe, denn alle verhielten sich so komisch. Erst Luke, der ein auf ernst machte, dann meine Mutter, die zu einem Notfall verschwand und dann meine Schwester, die spurlos verschwunden war. Ich versuchte mir zusammen zu reimen, was das zu bedeuten haben könnte, doch da klingelte das Telefon.

Frieda, meine beste Freundin war dran. Sie fragte mich nach einer Shoppingtour, doch ich hatte wenig Lust. Also fing sie an von ihrem neuen Hund zu schwärmen, ich rollte nur mit den Augen, bis plötzlich Luke erneut neben mir stand. Dieses Mal hatte ich ihn nicht bemerkt und war total erschrocken. Schnell würgte ich Frieda ab und drehte mich zu Luke um. Ich versuchte in seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, ob etwas passiert war, doch seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos.

„Gibt es was Neues?", fragte ich schließlich nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Kevin schickt mich. Er meinte, du hast dich die halbe Nacht im Schlaf gewälzt." „Na und?" Was war daran bitte so schlimm. Ich hatte einen ganz gewöhnlichen Albtraum. Den hatte doch jeder mal, oder? „Warum macht er deshalb so einen Wind?" Luke seufzte und zog meinen linken Arm hoch.

Ich war geschockt. Jetzt hat Kevin Luke doch tatsächlich darauf angesetzt, mich zu kurieren. Ihn einfach zu schicken und mich nicht einmal zu fragen, sondern einfach alles in die Tat umsetzten. Klar das Luke dieser Plan gefallen hatte. Mit der größten Kraft die ich aufbringen könnte, zog ich meinen Arm aus Lukes Griff und hob meine rechte Hand. Doch dank seiner Guten Reaktionen sprang er ruck zuck zur Seite und mein Windstoß prallte an einer Vase ab, die zu Boden viel und zerbrach. Ich versuchte es ein zweites Mal, diesmal probierte ich seine Vorteile zu meinen Gunsten auszunutzen und ließ einen Wasserstrahl ihn umkreisen. Doch leider hatte ich auch hier etwas vergessen. Er duckte sich und rollte sich blitzschnell unter dem Wasserring hindurch und verschwand. Ich fluchte.

Schnell holte ich Handfeger und Schaufel aus der Küche um die Scherben der Vase wegzuschmeißen. Doch als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand die Vase heil auf dem Tischchen. „Siehst du wie schnell es geht, wenn ich Dinge repariere?" Luke tauchte wieder auf. Er stand direkt vor mir und der Blick auf die Vase verschwand. Er sah mich durchdringend an und widerwillig zog ich den Ärmel meines Pullovers hoch und streckte ihm den Arm entgegen. Er breitete seine Hände über meinem Arm aus und der wurde warm. Mein Herz fing schneller an zu schlagen. Ich könnte ihn jetzt ohne Anstrengung hören. Dann kam es. Der „Ratsch". Wie bei einem Pflaster. Es war, als wären Lukes Hände ein Magnet und alle Blauen Flecke würden sich von mir losreißen und sich an ihm festsaugen. Es schmerzte höllisch. Er machte es mehrmals um sicher zu gehen, dass er alle Flecke beseitigt hatte, dann machte er die ganze Prozedur noch mal am meinem Bauch. Es war zum Haare ausreißen.

Nach einer halben Minute war er dann auch dort fertig und steckte zufrieden seine Hände zurück in eine Jackentasche, als wären sie Werkzeug, dass man zurück in den Werkzeugkasten steckte, wenn man sie nicht mehr brauchte. Ich begutachtete meinen Arm und stellte fest, dass die blauen Flecken nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Ich glitt mit meiner Hand darüber und fühlte nur noch einen kleinen Druck, doch keinen Hauch mehr von einem Schmerz.

„Siehst du!" Er grinste jetzt wieder breit und ich war knapp davor ihm wieder einen Windstoß an den Kopf zu werfen, doch ich wusste, dass dies sinnlos war. Ich streckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand, mit einem Türzuknallen, in meinem Zimmer.

Nachdem ich sicher war, dass er gegangen war, denn ich spürte seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr, ging ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und rief Frieda zurück. Sie konnte sich schon denken, was passiert war und so musste ich gar nicht lange erklären. Ich versprach ihr, in den nächsten Tagen mal vorbei zukommen um mir ihren kleinen Welpen anzusehen, doch die Shoppingtour sagte ich ihr zu hundert Prozent ab. Missmutig saß ich den ganzen Tag alleine zu hause rum. Ich probierte mich ab und zu an ein paar Hausaufgaben, verlor aber schnell die Laune. Am späten Nachmittag klingelte es und Kevin kam.

„Ich dachte ich komme heute mal auf menschlichem Wege." Er grinste und kam hinein. „Ich hab ein paar Filme mitgebracht. Ich dachte eine Aufmunterung könnte nicht schaden." Er kannte mich nur zu gut. Mit Filmen konnte man mich immer gut ablenken. Sie haben so etwas Magisches. Eine Art, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte, sie faszinierten mich einfach so sehr. Ich sah sie mir nicht nur einfach an, sondern vertiefte mich in ihre Geschichte, in ihre Handlung. Es war, als würde ich mitten im Geschehen sein. Ob das eine Gabe von mir war? Ich wusste es nicht. Es war mir auch egal, aber es lohnte sich.

Er hatte heute die „Herr der Ringe" Trilogie mit und schob gleich den ersten Film rein. Irgendwie faszinierten mich diese Filme am meisten. Total gebannt achtete ich auf das Geschehen. Wie Frodo den Ring bekam, wie er sich mit Sam auf den weg machte nach Bree, wie sie auf Aragorn trafen und wie sie nach Bruchtal gelangten. Erst als die neun „Gefährten" sich auf den Weg machen, fiel mir plötzlich auf, dass ich leichter fühlte. Irgendetwas schien sich von mir zu lösen. Ich sah an mir herunter und sah, dass ein Leuchten von mir ausging. Auch Kevin hatte es bemerkt.

„Was…?" Doch weiter kam er nicht. Das Leuchten wurde so hell, dass ich mir die Augen zukniff und mich, reflexartig, duckte, wie als würde eine Gefahr kommen. Ich versuchte zu fühlen, was mit mir passierte, doch da war nichts. Nicht mal der kleinste Schmerz oder ein kleiner Windzug. Gar nichts. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und sah, wie sich das leuchten endgültig von mir befreit hatte und nun als helle Kugel vor meinen Augen schwebte. Ich starrte entsetzt zu Kevin, doch der guckte wie geballt, auf die kleine Kugel, die sich jetzt in Richtung Fernseher davon bewegte. Ich überlegte immer noch fieberhaft, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, was diese kleine Kugel war, dann schrie Kevin plötzlich: „HALT ES AUF!" Ich wusste nicht warum ich dies tun sollte, die Kugel machte mir Angst, aber ich sprang auf. Gleichzeitig stieß ich mir mein Knie an der Ecke vom Tisch und jammerte auf. Als ich wieder aufsah, hatte das helle Leuchten schon fast den Fernseher erreicht und nun begriff ich auch: Das Licht wollte in den Fernseher verschwinden. Wie auch immer das nur möglich sein mochte. Ich sprang entsetzt vorwärts, als mir noch etwas klar wurde. Dieses Leuchten waren meine Kräfte.

Ich spurtete los, doch als hätte das Leuchten bemerkt, das ich los gerannt war, schien auch es schneller zu werden. Ich betete, dass ich es rechtzeitig erreichen würde, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem Zischenden Geräusch, verschwanden meine Kräfte im Fernseher und der Raum verdunkelte sich wieder.


	4. Ist das, das Ende?

IST DAS, DAS ENDE?

Ich starrte immer noch auf den Fernseher. Total fassungslos über das, was gerade passiert war. Überlegte, ob das alles wirklich passiert war oder ob ich doch nur eine Halluzination gehabt hatte. Das war unmöglich. Es kann doch nicht wirklich passieren, dass magische Kräfte in den Fernseher gesaugt werden. So etwas gab es nicht. Andererseits, wenn ich es logisch betrachte, gab es eigentlich jemanden wie mich auch nicht. Langsam bekam ich das Gefühl, dass mein Gehirn verrückt spielte. Entschlossen drehte ich mich zu Kevin um, doch der war nicht mehr da. Ich drehte mich in die andere Richtung, doch auch da stand er nicht. Wo hin war er verschwunden? Wusste er was, was ich nicht wusste? Oder hatte etwas bemerkt, was mir entgangen war?

So schnell ich konnte rannte ich zum Telefon und wählte seine Handynummer. Nach dem siebten Klingeln gab ich auf und rief stattdessen Luke an. Ich befahl ihm sofort hier her zu kommen. Er klang verwundert, doch widersprach mir nicht. Voller Ungeduld wartete ich auf ihn und als er endlich kam und fragte was passiert sei, brachte ich kein Wort heraus. Ich sackte nur auf dem Sofa zusammen und fasste mir mit meinen Händen an den Kopf. Ich glaube ich habe angefangen zu weinen, denn Luke reichte mir ein Taschentuch hin. Ich nahm es mit zitternden Händen aus seiner Hand und rubbelte mir über die Augen. Luke lachte kurz auf, anscheinend hatte ich mir gerade mein Make-up versaut. Er versuchte mich noch mal zu fragen, was passiert sei, doch ich zitterte noch so stark, dass ich nur abgehakte Wörter heraus brachte.

„Wir haben…Film geguckt…Leuchten…verschwand in den Fernseher…Meine Kräfte…" Ich schluchzte weiter heftig, doch Luke hatte mich anscheinend verstanden. Er stand auf und ging zum Fernseher.

„Dann nehmen wir ihn halt auseinander. Irgendwo werden deine Kräfte schon sein."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das geht.", sagte eine andere Stimme.

Ich guckte hoch und sah Kevin, vor der Terrassentür stand. Ich fiel ihm in die Arme und schluchzte noch stärker. Er tätschelte mich liebevoll mit einer freien Hand über meine goldbraunen Haare. „Shhht" Er versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Minuten standen wir so da und Kevin tat nichts weiter, als mich zu streicheln.

Auf einmal meldete sich wieder Luke zu Wort. Ich hatte ihn beinahe vergessen. Wenn ich traurig war, konnte keiner mich so beruhigen, wie es Kevin konnte. Wenn ich in seinen Armen lag, fühlte ich mich einfach nur geborgen und frei. Das Gefühl der Schwere und Traurigkeit verschwand und ich konnte wieder frei und gleichmäßig atmen. Ich genoss es.

„Wo warst du?"

„Ich war bei Selma.", antwortete Kevin über meine Schulter hinweg. „Ich habe mit ihr über den Vorfall gesprochen und wir beide sind uns einig, dass dieser Vorfall das Ereignis war, wovor wir uns so gefürchtet haben."

Ich befreite mich aus Kevins Armen und sah ihn an. Es war kein erschrockener oder wehleidiger Blick, ich versuchte einfach mehr zu wissen. Das sollte das Ereignis sein. Das große Unbehagen? Auch Luke schien verwirrt.

„Das ist doch Quatsch. Was soll daran schon so gefährlich sein. Der Fernseher hatte einfach ein paar Störungen. Wir müssen uns das Leuchten einfach wieder rausfischen."

Doch Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. Er fing an zu erzählen, dass die Gefühle, die er beim Vorfall mit dem Leuchten hatte, exakt dieselben sind, die er schon seit ein paar Tagen hatte. Er war zu Selma gegangen und auch sie hatte die Gefühle zu selben Zeit wie er.

„Ich verstehe allerdings immer noch nicht das Gefährliche an der ganzen Geschichte.", fügte Luke hinzu. Ich wusste was er meinte. Auch wenn die beiden, solche Gefühle bei diesem Ereignis gehabt hatten, ändert das nichts, an der Tatsache, dass meine Kräfte leicht wiederzuholen waren. Ich schaute Kevin erwartungsvoll an und er haperte mit sich uns den Rest zu erzählen. Es schien nichts Gutes zu sein und er hatte Angst, dass ich wieder zu weinen anfangen würde. Doch ich wollte es jetzt unbedingt hören und auch Luke verließ langsam die Geduld. Er boxte Kevin einmal stark in die Seite, was Luke nur ein knacken seines Knöchel einbrachte. Er warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und nun begann Kevin zu erzählen.

„Die Kräfte sind nicht im Fernsehen sondern im Film."

Er duckte sich demonstrativ um der angeblich kommenden Wut von mir auszugehen, doch ich hatte nicht vor auszurasten. Diesmal war ich wirklich zu geschockt um überhaupt noch eine Tat zu vollbringen. Entsetzt starrte ich hoch in Kevins Augen, doch ich starrte nicht ihn an, sondern dachte an das was er mir gerade erzählt hatte. Ich stellte mir gerade vor, wie die leuchtende Kugel mit meinen Kräften gerade durch das Auenland schwebte. Mich schauderte es. Diese Vorstellung war einfach nicht möglich. Es konnte doch nicht sein, das etwas von einer realen Welt in eine Filmwelt verschwindet. Nicht möglich oder jedenfalls schwer, sehr schwer vorzustellen. Ich versuchte mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Ich stand steif da, unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ich spürte, wie Kevin und nach ein paar Sekunden auch Luke versuchten, mich aus meinen Gedanken auf zuwecken und mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zu holen, denn ich war mit den Gedanken immer noch im Auenland. In Herr der Ringe.

Kevin fing an mich zu schütteln. Er war kurz davor mir eine Backpfeife zu verpassen, doch da kamen meine Reaktionen wieder und ich duckte mich so blitzschnell, dass Kevins Hand Luke im Gesicht traf. Er rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Wange und der Schmerz, so glaubte ich, verschwand augenblicklich, da er seine Gabe angewandt hatte. Ich musste grinsen. Luke warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. Vorsichtig half er mir auf und ich taumelte ein wenig. Ich fing wieder an mich zu fangen. Langsam drehte ich mich zu den beiden um, die mich besorgt anstarrten. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, dann fragte ich Kevin, was ich nun tun müsse.

Es schien ihm abermals schwer zu fallen, etwas dazu zu sagen, doch er fasste sich ein Herz.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich denke mal, dass einer deinen Kräften folgen muss und sie wiederfinden." Jetzt war Schluss! Er konnte doch nicht ehrlich erwarten, dass einer von uns sich in den Fernseher transportieren lassen soll um meine Kräfte zurück zuholen. Das war kompletter Schwachsinn. Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an und musste einmal tief Luft holen, bevor ich den einen Satz, der mir so begierig auf der Zunge lag, heraus brachte.

„Du bist Wahnsinnig!"

„Ich habe nicht von dir verlangt, dass du das machst. Natürlich werde ich dort reingehen und mir deine Kräfte wiederholen" Er verstand es nicht. Ihm war nicht klar, dass ich die einzige war, die meine Kräfte wiederholen konnte.

„Und wie hast du vor, wenn du meine Kräfte hast, sie zurück zu transportieren?", fragte ich sarkastisch.

„Mit den Händen. Wie sonst?" Ich hob meine Hand. Ein Glück hatten wir alle drei solche guten Reaktionen hatten, denn sonst wäre Kevin von meiner Blitzentscheidung so überrascht worden, dass er keine Chance gehabt hätte, sich zu verteidigen.

„Hast du sie noch alle?", schrie er mich an, nachdem er sich mühsam vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein anderer meine Kräfte besitzt. Du weißt, dass, wenn jemand die Kräfte berührt, sie auf ihnen übergehen. Und wir wissen nicht wie man die Kräfte aus jemanden rausbekommen. Das eben war eine Ausnahme", schrie ich, als er seinen Mund öffnen wollte. „Du willst dir meine Kräfte aneignen!" Ich schrie mir meine halbe Seele aus dem Leib und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, bis ich mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde. Ich sackte zu Boden. Obwohl Luke meine Wunden heute morgen geheilt hatte, spürte ich das mindestens die hälfte wieder aufgetaucht war. Mein linker Arm schmerzte wieder höllisch. Ich rappelte mich auf und sah Kevin mit ausgestrecktem Arm dort stehen, wo ich eben noch stand.

„Spinnst du?", ich schrie ihn wieder an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen zu behaupten, dass ich mir deine Kräfte aneignen möchte!", schrie er zurück. „Du weißt, dass ich dir niemals schaden würden wollen!" Ich fing an meine Hände zu ballen und Luke, der die besten Reaktionen hatte, bemerkte es zum Glück so schnell, dass er in Sekundenschnelle bei mir war und meine Hände wieder lockerte. Er stellte sich so hin, dass ich Kevin nicht sehen konnte und sah mit durchdringend an. Langsam entspannte ich mich. Seine Augen hatten genauso wie Kevins Arme eine entspannende Wirkung auf mich. Meine Schultern sackten runter und meine Lippen kräuselten sich. Ich schob Luke zur Seite und sah Kevin entschuldigend an.

„Es tut mir leid, Kevin!" Ich versuchte an seinen Augen abzulesen, was gerade in ihm vorgeht, was er gerade dachte. Doch er holte gerade tief Luft und schloss dabei die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah ich auch nicht mehr, da er sich sehr auf seine Worte konzentrierte, die er mir gleich sagen würde.

„Bitte, Idawez, sag so etwas nie wieder. So etwas verletzt mich."

Ich zeigte wirklich Reue und ging auf ihn zu. „Es tut mir wirklich leid." Ich drückte ihn kurz.

„Aber du musst einsehen, dass ich die einzige bin, die meine Kräfte zurück holen kann."

Kevin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass du alleine ohne Kräfte in einer Welt ausgeliefert wirst, wo Krieg herrscht."

Ich tätschelte ihm die Schulter und sagte ihm, dass er keine andere Wahl haben werde, denn nur ich darf meine Kräfte berühren. Er versuchte noch weiterhin, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass er und Luke wenigstens mitkommen sollten, doch ich wollte es alleine machen.

Nach einer halben Stunde der Diskussionen erlaubte Kevin es mir endlich alleine dort hin zugehen, doch er lies mich ihm versprechen, dass, wenn ich innerhalb von einer Woche nicht wieder da war, er mich suchen gehen dürfe. Widerwillig willigte ich ein.

Plötzlich warf Luke eine sehr berechtigte Frage ein: „An welcher Stelle im Film sind deine Kräfte hinein verschwunden?" Ich fluchte. Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr auf den Film geachtet, nachdem meine Kräfte aus meinem Körper verschwunden sind. Ich sackte erneut auf dem Sofa zusammen. Die eben noch neue Hoffnung war dahin, denn Kevin konnte sich ebenfalls an nichts mehr erinnern. Konnte es denn nur noch Schlimmer werden?

„Kannst du dich nicht an die letzte Stelle vor dem Vorfall erinnern?", fragte Luke, der jede Möglichkeit auf eine neue Hoffnung ausschöpfte. Ich überlegte fieberhaft. Welches war die letzte Szene an die ich mich erinnern konnte? War schon die Versammlung in Bruchtal? Ich wusste es nicht mehr.

„Ich glaube du steigst einfach ein wenig früher ein. Vielleicht erwischt du so die Kräfte schneller." Ich nickte wortlos. Doch mir wurde wieder Übel bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich durch einen Fernseher musste, doch wie. Wie springt man durch einen Fernseher in eine nicht reale Welt? Was ist, wenn irgendetwas nicht so klappte wie gehofft und ich gegen die Scheibe knallen und den Fernseher ruinieren würde? Mir kamen hunderte solcher Einfälle, die schief gehen könnten.

Luke holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und meinte, dass schon alles gut gehen würde. Er meinte ich solle jetzt los gehen und einen Rucksack packen. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor einen ganzen Rucksack mitzuschleppen. Ich nahm eine Handtasche und packte wichtige Dinge ein. Dann ging ich zum Kühlschrank und packte so viel ich konnte von meinen Lieblingsnaschereien ein. Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, hockten Kevin und Luke vor dem Fernseher und versuchten einen Eingang in die Welt von „Herr der Ringe" zu öffnen. Ich klopfte an die Tür und die beiden sahen auf. Ich war total verunsichert. Die beiden hatten null Plan wie das funktionierte und dann sollte ich da wirklich „durchspringen", bzw. gegen springen? Luke kam und zog mich an der Hand zum Fernseher.

„Kevin und ich müssten es eigentlich hinbekommen haben?" Ich war beeindruckt von den beiden, wie auch immer sie das geschafft hatten. Doch funktionierte es wirklich?

„Bist du sicher?", fragte ich immer noch mit Misstrauen.

„Ähm…", stammelte er. „Wir haben es nicht ausprobieren können. Aber theoretisch dürfte es funktionieren"

„Theoretisch?" Ich war entsetzt. „Wenn ich dagegen laufe, dürft ihr mich aber von der Wand abkratzten. Nur damit das klar ist."

Er lachte, doch ich fand das alles andere als Amüsant. Ich hatte wirklich Schiss davor.

„Alles wird gut. Wir haben…ach verstehst du eh nicht. Aber laut Selma dürfte es funktionieren.", fügte Kevin hinzu.

Ich stemmte meine Hände an die Hüften und starrte beide böse an. Nur weil ich ein Mädchen war, heißt es noch lange nicht dumm war. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich hing mit den zwei stärksten Typen der Welt rum, schlug selber eine Menge von Typen zusammen, aber trotzdem hielten mich diese beiden Jungs für dumm. O Gott. Ich könnte ihnen dafür links und rechts ein paar runter hauen, doch ich tat e nicht. Ich war so zittrig und aufgeregt, ich würde eh nicht treffen.

Kevin zog nun eine Art Fernbedienung aus seiner Tasche. Es sah aus wie eine ganz normale Fernbedienung nur, dass alle Knöpfe fehlten und stattdessen nur ein großer grüner Knopf oben prangte. Er platzierte mich direkt vor dem Fernseher, auf dem nun die Szene von dem Aufbruch der neun Gefährten zu sehen war.

„Wenn du willst, schließ einfach die Augen." Ich nickte stumm. Dann nahm ich ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn. Ich hatte Angst ihn nie mehr wiederzusehen. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und dann kam Luke dazu und drückte sich mit an uns. Lange standen wir so da bis die Jungs sich von mir lösten und mich wieder in die richtige Position vor den Fernseher stellten. Ich schloss die Augen sofort und wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Es ertönte ein Piepen, wahrscheinlich hatte Kevin auf den Knopf gedrückt, und ich spürte, wie ich mich bewegte. Als würde ich von irgendetwas angesogen werden und darauf zu schweben. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den Aufprall gegen die Fernseherscheibe, doch es kam nichts. Ich spürte nichts mehr uns dachte, dass es vorbei war. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen. Doch ich sah weder mein Wohnzimmer, noch irgendeinen bekannten Ort aus „Herr der Ringe". Was ich sah, war nichts. Es war alles Dunkel. Wo war ich? Verwirrt starrte ich mich umher und versuchte irgendetwas zu spüren, doch nichts.

Doch Plötzlich erblickte ich ein kleines Licht, dass immer größer wurde. Ich versuchte zu erkennen was es war, doch es war noch zu weit weg. Ich konzentrierte mich mit aller Kraft auf dieses kleine Licht. Es bewegte sich. Erst war es auf meiner rechten Seite, glaubte ich, denn ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, wo welche Seite war, dann bewegte er sich auf meine linke Seite, bis er sich schließlich unter meine Füße bewegte. Dort fing er an zu wachsen bis das kleine Lichtfenster so groß war, dass ich perfekt hindurch passen würde. Und so, ich hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen, fiel ich in bodenlose Tiefe.


	5. In der Falle oder

IN DER FALLE ODER ICH BIN KEIN KLEINES MÄDCHEN!

Meine Augen waren geschlossen. Ich traute mich nicht sie zu öffnen. Ich lag auf etwas. War ich hingefallen? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern.

Ich versuchte mit meinen Händen zu ertasten worauf ich lag. Es war nicht hart, wie ich erwartet hatte. Es fühlte sich weich an. Irgendwie nach keinem Fußboden, aber dennoch so vertraut. Ich roch daran. Es roch frisch. Wo gab es einen weichen, frischen Fußboden?

Irgendwie erinnerte mich der Geruch an etwas. Ich überlegte fieberhaft, wo ich das schon mal gerochen hatte. Warum konnte ich mich nicht erinnern? Ich roch erneut daran und plötzlich viel es mir wieder ein.

Natur. Grün. Gras.

Ich lag auf Gras. Möglicherweise auf einer Wiese? Warum lag ich hier? Ich versuchte tiefer in mein Erinnerungsvermögen einzudringen und nach einer Weile begann mein Gehirn Bilder von dem Gesehen in meinem Wohnzimmer abzuspielen. Endlich wusste ich wieder alles! Ich versuchte mich gerade daran zu erinnern in welcher Szene von Herrn der Ringe ich gelandet war, als eine tiefe, brummige Stimme über mir ertönte.

„Aragorn, Was ist das?" Gimli!

Ich öffnete nun langsam die Augen. Ich konnte zwar nicht viel mehr sehen, als vorher, da ich mit dem Gesicht auf dem Gras lag, aber ich begann zu begreifen, dass dies alles hier wirklich real war. Es hatte wirklich geklappt. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch plötzlich erklang ein metallisches Geräusch und Sekunden später fühlte ich, dass sich etwas Spitzes in meinen Rücken bohrte.

„Keine Bewegung, Fremder!", kam nun eine andere, nicht ganz so brummige Stimme, wie die von Gimli. Es musste wohl Aragorn sein. Er schien sehr nahe zu sein. Es war es wohl, der mir das Spitze, wohl sein Schwert, in den Rückten bohrte. Ich versuchte mich erneut aufzurichten, sodass ich den Menschen über mir ins Gesicht blicken konnte, doch die erneute kleine Bewegung meiner Muskeln, ließ Aragorns Schwert nur noch tiefer zwischen meine Schulterblätter rutschen.

„Ich sagte keine Bewegung!" Er klang wirklich bedrohlich und wenn er nicht bald seine Klinge aus meinem Rücken erntfernen würde, dann würde ich mich noch ernsthaft verletzen.

„Hör mal zu", versuchte ich hervorzupressen, denn ich lag immer noch mit meinem Gesicht auf dem Rasen. „Wenn du nicht sofort dein Schwert aus meinem Rücken nimmst, dann werde ich noch verbluten."

Jemand lachte. War es Gimli? Ich wusste es nicht, nur das sich die Klinge noch weiter in mein Fleisch vorschob und ich erstes Blut fühlte und roch. So, jetzt reicht es aber, dachte ich. Ich versuchte mich innerlich auf meine Kampfposition vorzubereiten, als ich bemerkte, dass meine Kräfte ja nicht mehr in meinem Körper waren. Großartig. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens beschloss ich, mich zur Seite zu rollen und ich einer Karatestellung, die mir Luke gezeigt hatte, stehen zubleiben. Ich wollte schon beginnen, doch leider scheiterte ich schon am zur Seite rollen. Aragorn drückte mir nun sein Schwert in meine Seite und ich kniff meine Lippen zusammen um nicht laut loszuschreien. Dann würde ich plötzlich an meinem Shirt gepackt und nach oben gezogen. Nun drückte das Schwert mir nicht mehr in meine Seite und Erleichterung war auf meinem Gesicht zu sehen. Endlich war dieser stechende schmerz weg und ich konnte wieder frei atmen. Doch ich stand nun und sah in mir 4 bekannte Gesichter (die anderen 5 standen hinter mir, so dass ich sie nicht sehen konnte). Sie alle sahen mich verwundert an. Doch in den Gesichtern von Aragorn und Boromir, sah ich einen Funke von Bedrohung. Sie waren begabte Kämpfer und ich hatte kein Interesse, ihnen ohne meinen Kräften zu begegnen. Meine Beine begannen zu zittern und ich versuchte meine Stimme zu kontrollieren bevor ich sprach, doch leider gelang mir das nicht und ich wurde etwas laut.

„Fass mich nicht an!", giftete ich Aragorn an und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er lies nicht locker.

„Was macht eine junge Dame, wie ihr es seid, ganz alleine in der Wildnis?" Das war Boromir der gesprochen hatte und er klang noch unfreundlicher als ich, obwohl seine Stimme deutlich ruhiger war. Er war irgendwie nicht gerade fröhlich. Ob es wegen mir war oder von dem Einfluss des Ringes kam, ich wusste es nicht, aber am liebsten hätte ich jetzt erneut was zurück gegiftet, wie z.B. die Tatsache, dass er bald sterben würde…

Aber ich ließ es. Ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte neuen Mut zu schöpfen ehe ich fragte:

„Habt ihr zufällig eine leuchtende, schwebende Kugel gesehen? In den letzten Tagen?" Ich wartete, doch es kam keine Antwort. Diese Stille war mir unangenehm und ich wollte ihr so schnell wie möglich entfliehen. Ich wartete…Minutenlang…Endlich regte sich etwas bei Aragorn. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er fing schallend an zu lachen. Und ein paar Augenblicke später waren die meisten anderen mit eingestimmt. Aus allen Richtungen kamen mir die verschiedensten Gelächter entgegen und alle dröhnten so doll auf mich ein, dass meine Stirn zu pochen begann.

Und plötzlich bemerkte ich etwas viel wichtigeres. Aragorn hielt mich nicht mehr fest. Möglicherweise bestand nun die Chance aus dem Kreis auszubrechen. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lücke vor mir, doch da war keine, also musste ich mich wohl zwischen Merry und Pippin, die neben Boromir standen, durchkämpfen.

Ich zählte innerlich bis drei und mit jeder Sekunde stieg mein Blut höher an und mein Herz pochte immer schneller und lauter. Aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte ich es nicht mehr abwarten und lief früher los, als mein Kopf es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Mit lautem Kriegsgeschrei lief ich auf die zwei Hobbits zu und stieß sie zur Seite, eher auch nur einer der anderen reagieren konnte. So schnell ich konnte, rannte ich über die Wiese und hatte schon neue Hoffnung geschöpft, da keiner mich eingeholt hatte. Ich rannte etwas langsamer, um mir meine Kraft einzusparen, als ein Pfeil blitzschnell an mir vorbei schoss. Er rauschte nur Millimeter an meinem linken Ohr vorbei und mein Herz pochte noch lauter. Und schon kam der nächste Pfeil und der verhakte sich in meinem rechten Ärmel und riss mich zu Boden. Er verhakte sich in der Erde und ich knallte mich enormer Wucht auf den dreckigen Boden. Ich fluchte, denn meine Nase hatte laut geknackt. Ich versuchte den Pfeil aus dem Boden zu ziehen, doch er saß fest. Da hatte Legolas wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Warum musste er auch so ein guter Schütze sein? Meine Muskeln hatten mich auch verlassen und ausziehen kam für mich schon mal gar nicht in Frage. Ich konnte also nur warten bis sie mich erneut grob anpacken würden und mich zur Rede stellen würden.

Ich schloss erneut die Augen. Nun lag ich erneut in der gleichen Position in der ich in dieser Welt gelandet war, nur mit Keuchen und Stöhnen, wegen der Schmerzen in meiner Nase. Und natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, kamen auch schon gleich die „Gefährten" angerannt. Jemand hob mich mit solchem Schwung hoch, dass mein Shirt am Ärmel zeriss und um den Pfeil gewickelt am Boden liegen blieb. Das war mein Lieblings Shirt gewesen.

„Du denkst wohl, du könntest uns so einfach abhauen. Wir lassen uns nicht austricksen." Das war Gimli. Er hatte seine Axt auf mich gerichtet und sah genauso bedrohlich aus, wie Aragorn und Boromir. Warum hatte ich das nie bemerkt? Auch die anderen hatten wieder ihre Schwerter gezogen und sahen mich ebenso böse an wie Gimli.

Dann meldete sich eine neue, aber ebenso vertraute Stimme.

„Aragorn, lass sie los. Kleine Mädchen fasst man nicht so hart an." Legolas! Hatte er sich gerade für mich eingesetzt oder mich beleidigt? Hatte mich gerade tatsächlich „kleines Mädchen" genannt? Mein Kopf war wie ein Kochtopf, auf höchster Stufe. Kurz vorm überkochen. Ein kleines Mädchen? Ich? Ich bin 17! In deren Welt schon fast erwachsen. Meine Schwester ist klein. Aber ich? Warum müssen, dass alle immer sagen? Es ist gemein, wie alle immer auf mir rumhacken. Kleine Mädchen können nicht kämpfen, kleine Mädchen tragen noch keine Verantwortung, kleine Mädchen…! Ich dachte nicht weiter. Ich spürte wie meine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten und zum ersten Mal war ich froh, meine Kräfte nicht zu besitzen, denn das hätte böse für alle Beteiligten enden können. Doch trotzdem war ich nicht ungefährlich ohne sie. Meine Wutausbrüche hielten super mit. Und die bekam ich meistens kurz nach so was. Also JETZT!

Und tatsächlich. Wie von selbst trugen meine Füße mich in die Richtung von dem Elben, der zwei Pfeile auf mich geschossen und mich kleines Mädchen genannt hatte. Ich stand direkt vor ihm und meine faust war schon auf halben Weg zu seinem Gesicht, als ich mich zusammen riss. Seltsam. Eigentlich konnte ich mich nie kontrollieren bei solchen Geschichten. Nun aber drückte meine linke Hand die rechte sachte wieder runter. Legolas starrte mich erschrocken an, doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn. Anschreien wollte ich ihn auf jeden Fall noch. Ich hob meinen Finger, deutete in sein Gesicht und schrie, sehr betont:

„ Niemand…nennt…mich…ein…kleines…Mädchen!" Ich guckte ihn böse an, so böse ich konnte. Ich hatte darin schon Übung. Der Böse Blick ist meine Spezialität. Er allerdings lies sich an meinem Blick beirren und schaute mich ruhig, wenn auch immer noch etwas verwirrt, an. Er provozierte mich, ohne dass er wusste, dass er dies tat. Dann hatte ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Und dann schlug ich ihm doch ins Gesicht.

Meine Knöchel knackten tierisch, aber es lohnte sich, da Legolas erschrocken zurück wich, stolperte und fiel. Behutsam rieb ich mir die Finger, die ziemlich schmerzten. Noch nie hatte ich Legolas am Boden liegen sehen. Es amüsierte mich. Und ich war nicht die einzige. Jemand lachte und diesmal war es tatsächlich Gimli. Lachend kam er auf mich zu und schüttelte mir meine verletzte Hand. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, den Gimli mir zufügte, doch der schüttelte munter weiter.

„Ich danke ihnen, meine Herrin.", fing Gimli lachend an zu sagen. Hatte er mich Herrin genannt? „Endlich zeigt mal jemanden dem Elb wo sein eigentlicher Platzt ist!" Mit seiner freien Hand deutete er auf Legolas, der wieder auf die Beine gesprungen war. Er blickte zornig, mindestens sah es so aus, denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er Wut ausdrücken konnte, zwischen mir und Gimli hin und her. An seinen Augen konnte man anlesen, dass es ihm gar nicht gefiel, dass ein Zwerg sich mit einem „unschuldigen" Mädchen zusammen tat. Aber zum Glück wollte ich das auch nicht tun. Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich aus Gimlis Händedruck zu befreien, doch er hielt meine Hand so fest, dass sie beim Versuch sich zu befreien, noch mehr verknackte. Der schmerz war nun unerträglich und ich fing erneut an zu Keuchen. Gimli lies sich nicht stören. Er führte noch ein Blickduell mit Legolas.

Ich sah in die Runde und sah eigentlich nichts. Alle hatten interessiert, aber auch irritiert, dem Gesehen gefolgt und wollten sich jetzt nur noch aus der Sache raushalten. Erneut trat eine peinliche Stille ein und das einzige war ich hören konnte war mein schneller Herzschlag. Konnte mir nicht mal jemand helfen. Meine Hand schmerzte nämlich immer doller. Die Stille war zum schreien.

Nach ein paar Minuten ergriff Gandalf das Wort und ich atmete erleichtert auf, als er Gimli befahl mich loszulassen. Meine Hand fühlte sich nun wieder frei und lebendig an und ich schüttelte sie, um sie aufzulockern. Dann sagte er noch was, diesmal an mich gerichtet und mit voller Entschlossenheit, endlich zu erfahren, wer ich war.

„Wer sind sie? Was wollen sie hier?" Alle sahen mich darauf hin erwartungsvoll an, selbst Legolas schien ein wenig neugierig zu sein, welche Fremde es wagte einem Elben ins Gesicht zu schlagen, selbst wenn er nicht so doll verletzt wurde, wie ich gehofft hatte. Ich hatte allerdings nicht das Bedürfnis ihnen irgendwas zu erzählen und drückte meine Lippen fest zusammen. Alles was ich will, sind meine Kräfte. Lasst mich einfach gehen. Lasst mich in Ruhe. Doch sie ließen es nicht. Sie schauten mich, wie Legolas vorhin, einfach nur ruhig an und schließlich gab ich nach.

„Ich bin Idawez", sagte ich. Mehr nicht.

„Gut Idawez. Was möchtest du hier?", fragte nun Aragorn.

„Sagte ich schon.", gab ich knapp zurück. „Ihr habt mir nicht geglaubt, also kann ich euch auch nicht weiter helfen..." Ich drehte mich von Aragorn, Gandalf und Legolas weg und schloss erneut die Augen. Klar konnten sie mir nicht helfen. Sie kennen meine Welt nicht. Ich blinzelte kurz. Kam mir da gerade wirklich eine Träne? Ich wischte sie schnell weg, ehe sie mir die Wange runter laufen konnte. Und doch konnte höchstwahrscheinlich jeder sie sehen. Auf einmal tätschelte mir jemand den arm. Es musste einer der Halblinge sein, denn erstens hatte sie das wärmste Herz von allen hier und zweitens, würden die großen meine Schulter tätscheln und nicht meinen Arm. Ich wich trotzdem erschrocken zurück und öffnete die Augen. Frodo stand, mit immer noch aus gestrecktem Arm, vor mir und sah ebenso erschrocken aus, wie ich. Ich blickte mich um und sah in mitfühlende Gesichter. Außer das von Legolas. Würden sie mich nun vielleicht aus Mitleid gehen lassen? Wenn ich mehr weinen würde, vielleicht. Doch ich hatte nie gelernt auf Kommando zu weinen, vor allem, da ich generell nie weinte. Unmöglich.

Aragorn kam auf mich zu. Würden sie mich gehen lassen?

Doch dann kam der Schock. Und ich sackte innerlich zusammen ohne Hoffnung auf irgendwas, als er sagte:

„Das Beste ist, du kommst erst mal mit uns."

Warum hatte ich nicht auf Kevin gehört und war alleine hierher gegangen?


	6. Gollum, Smeagol und ich in der MIne

GOLLUM, SMÉAGOL UND ICH IN DER MINE VON MORIA!

Wie lange waren wir unterwegs? Ich wusste es nicht. Tage? Wochen? Im Film war alles immer so kurz gezeigt, so dass ich nie realisiert habe, wie lange sie eigentlich unterwegs waren. Orlando…Ich meine Legolas beobachtete mich wie ein Schießhund, selbst in der Nacht. Ich selber schlief so gut wie nie. Ich hatte zu sehr Angst, dass, während ich schlief, etwas passierte. Und wenn mich dann doch mal die Müdigkeit überfiel, dann kniff ich mich wach, natürlich ohne, dass jemand mir dabei zusah, sonst würden sie mich für verrückt erklären, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass sie das alle sowieso schon von mir dachten.

Jeden Tag suchte ich nach einem Fluchtweg oder fragte, meistens zu mir selbst, warum sie mich nicht gehen ließen, was mir immer nur einen bösen Blick von Gandalf einbrachte. Doch ich machte weiter. Natürlich bemerkte ich, wie Legolas jedes Mal die Augen verdrehte, wenn ich auch nur aufstand, was Gimli jedes Mal zum lachen brachte. Doch sie gaben nicht nach.

Meine Hoffnung auf Freiheit wurde nur davon gestärkt, dass ich wusste was passierte und jeden Abend nach Orten suchte, wo sie noch nicht gewesen waren, wo ich dann abhauen oder mir einen Vorteil verschaffen könnte. Meine nächste Chance war Moria und ich hatte gute Pläne, also war ich in letzter Zeit nicht ganz so deprimiert, was allerdings nichts an meinem Plan änderte, nach Freiheit zufragen.

Innerlich fragte ich mich, ob Kevin und Luke schon auf dem Weg waren um mich zusuchen und betete inständig, dass sie den Film in der Reihenfolge abklappern würden und nicht irgendwo umherstrebten. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher, da ich keine Ahnung hatte wie viel Zeit hier wie viel in meiner Welt war. Doch selbst wenn es Wochen hier wären und nur eine Stunde dort, wenn sie kommen würden, dann würden sie mich schnell finden. Jedenfalls, wenn sie ihr Kräfte von Fliegen und Schnelligkeit benutzen würden. Aber da war ich mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es taten. Ich konnte es nur hoffen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und fluchte zuerst, denn ich war eingeschlafen. Ich streckte mich und gähnte herzhaft, als mir auffiel, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Merry und Pippin standen vor meinem kleinen Schlafplatz und grinsten frech herunter. Immerhin hatten sie mir die Sache mit meinem Fluchtversuch verziehen, obwohl ich nicht ganz freundlich zu ihnen gewesen war. Schnell sprang ich auf und guckte an mir herunter. Ich hatte immer noch meine Jeans und das zerfetzte Shirt von meiner Ankunft an. Ich schwitzte jeden Tag total viel, da es hier wärmer war als bei uns im Hochsommer. Leider habe ich keine Wechselkleidung bekommen und abschneiden wollte ich auch nichts, obwohl mir die anderen dazu geraten haben.

Ich wuschelte mir durch meine zerzausten Haare und ich sah gleich wieder wie ein Struwwelpeter aus. Schnell schnappte ich mir meinen Rucksack, den ich als Kopfkissen benutzt hatte und zog meine Haarbürste und mein Deo heraus. Leoglas, der eine sehr feine hat, rümpfte jedes Mal die Nase, wenn der Kokosnuss Geruch meines Deos zu ihm herüber wehte, doch ich grinste dann jedes Mal nur Schadenfroh. Irgendwie kam es mir vor, als hätten Legolas und ich einen lautlosen Kleinkrieg begonnen, über den sich Gimli jedes Mal einen ablachte, denn er achtete auf meine und Legolas Mimik und Gestik genau.

Nachdem ich mich im Bach gewaschen hatte und mir einigermaßen frisch vorkam, ging ich zurück zu den anderen, denn ich hatte mir wenigstens die Erlaubnis holen können mich alleine zu waschen, da ich ein Mädchen bin. Boromir reichte mir etwas übrig gebliebenes Essen, was aus diesem komischen Brot der Elben bestand, dessen Name ich immer vergesse. Auf zehnfache Nachfrage, sagte Boromir, dass es Lembasbrot hieße. Ich hatte zwar auch noch Schokolade in meinem Rucksack, aber die wollte ich mir für etwas Besonderes aufbewahren oder würde sie spätendes dann essen, wenn sie schmelzen würde, was bis jetzt zum Glück noch nicht der Fall war.

Ich brauchte immer lange zum Aufstehen und frisch machen und die anderen waren sehr genervt, dass sie erst später los konnten. Ich murmelte zwar immer, dass sie mich ja früher wecken konnten, doch ich war froh, dass sie es nicht taten, denn ich bin ein hundertprozentiger Morgenmuffel und mache allen um mich herum schlechte Laune. Diesen Morgen allerdings hatte Gandalf es nicht sehr Eilig los zu kommen. Er sagte zwar nichts, aber man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er besorgt war. Erst gegen Mittag bekam ich heraus warum. Wir standen vor einem Abgrund und unten konnte man nur Dunkelheit sehen und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir in Moria angekommen waren. Gandalf fürchtete diese Miene, doch außer mir, schien das niemand zu wissen.

Der Weg hinunter war ziemlich steil und steinig, doch Gandalf machte keine Pause, obwohl ich die dringend gebraucht hätte um neue Kraft zusammeln. Nun stolperten ich über die Steine und spürte, dass meine Blasen gegen die Schuhe gepresst wurden und höllisch schmerzten. Ich selber hatte Chucks immer für bequem gehalten, doch nun war ich eines besseren belehrt. Nie wieder würde ich solche Höllenschuhe auf eine längere Reise anziehen.

Nur langsam kamen mir voran, denn auch die Hobbits hatten einige Schwierigkeiten. Gimli purzelte schon fast hinunter. Der einige der das total easy nahm und leichtfüßig voran sprang, war Legolas. Es schien, als hätte er ein Wettrennen mit seinen eigenen Füßen begonnen. Wir brauchten lange hinunter und als wir ankamen, begann die Sonne schon im Westen unterzugehen. Keuchend stützte ich mich auf meine Beine, als ich endlich diese Schräge hinter mir gelassen hatte und auf einer geraden Ebene stand. Selbst Legolas war ein wenig erschöpft, doch nicht mal annähernd so doll wie wir anderen. Gandalf entschied sich nun doch für eine Pause und fröhlich ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen, sprang aber gleich wieder auf, denn ich hatte mich auf einen spitzen Stein gesetzt.

Erst als die Sonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, gingen wir weiter und nach einer guten Stunde, standen wir vor einer Mauer, die meisten erstaunt, weil nichts zusehen war, doch einige wussten, dass dort der Eingang war. Mich eingeschlossen.

Gandalf berührte die Wand dort, wo ein Muster eingelassen war und sagte:

„Ithildin! Es spiegelt nur Sternen und Mondlicht wieder." Und prompt, was für ein Zufall, Obwohl ich nicht an Zufälle glaubte, erschien der Mond. Er leuchtete in die große Spalte genau auf die Wand, die zu leuchten begann. Es erschien ein leuchtender Türbogen mit Wörtern oben drüber, die ich nicht verstand, aber ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass es die Sprache von Moria war. Gandalf erklärte uns was es bedeutete. Ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, denn ich wusste ungefähr was dort stand und auch das Lösungswort mit dem sich dir Türen öffneten. Freund!

Stattdessen beobachtete ich wieder den Mond und mir fiel auf, dass es Vollmond war. Noch ein Zufall? Er sah wunderschön aus. Er hatte irgendwas Magisches in sich, was mich jedes Mal in seinen Bann zog. Ich könnte ihn stundenlang angucken. Ich merkte wie mein Blick verträumt wurde und sich auf den Mond focusierte. Alles andere um mich herum wurde unscharf. Eines Tages würde ich auch dort oben sein. Das hatte ich mir selbst versprochen. Einmal im Weltraum, dass war mein größter Wunsch.

Ich wusste nicht, wie meistens, wie lange ich hier so saß und nach oben starrte, doch plötzlich bemerkte ich eine Bewegung rechts von mir, die eigentlich dort nicht sein sollte. Ich nahm meinen Blick vom Mond und starrte auf die Stelle. Dort glitzerte etwas. Ich sah erneut hin und kniff meine Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Es waren Augen. Große Kulleraugen, die mich an die vergrößerte Art von einem Hund erinnerten. Dort drüben war jemand und beobachtete uns. Ich sah ganz deutlich, wie die Augen sich zwischen den Personen hin und her bewegten und anscheinend nach etwas suchten. Ich bangte um meine Sicherheit, denn ich wollte nicht erneut eine Kampf bzw. Angriffszene ohne meine Kräfte durchleben, und war schon kurz davor, jemanden auf diese Person aufmerksam zumachen, als mir auffiel, dass ich diese Person kannte. Es war genaugenommen keine Person, sondern ein Wesen. Gollum!

Und dann fiel mir noch etwas wieder ein. Auch er war in der Mine von Moria. Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass Frodo den Ring hatte. Vielleicht konnte er mir helfen. Ich musste mir nur mein Wissen zum Vorteil machen und ihn ausnutzen.

Ich sah zu den anderen. Sie saßen alle gelangweilt dort und warteten darauf, dass Gandalf das Lösungswort wieder einfiel. War es ein Versuch wert wegzuschleichen? Ich sah wieder zu Gollum. Er war noch da. Also gut. Jetzt oder nie. Ich machte vorsichtig einen Schritt in seien Richtung, dann drehte ich mich um. Keiner hatte es bemerkt. Ich machte noch einen Schritt. Wieder bemerkte mich keiner. Sie waren wirklich alle abgelenkt mit Nichts tun. Nicht einmal Legolas beobachtete mich noch. Ich war mir nun etwas Sicherer und ging langsam Richtung Gollum.

„Geh nicht zu weit, Verstanden!", ertönte es von hinten und ich drehte mich erneut, aber erschrocken um. Legolas war aufgestanden und sein Blick war warnend auf mich gerichtet. Er schien es wohl immer zu schaffen auf mich aufzupassen, selbst wenn er mich Sonst was beschäftigt war. Ich versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen und nach einer Alternative zusuchen.

„Ich muss mal!", war das erste was mir einfiel. Ich drehte mich wieder um und ging weiter, achtete gar nicht darauf, was er dazu noch sagte. Ich ging in einem unauffälligen Schritt weiter in Richtung der Felsen, hinter denen sich das Geschöpf Gollum verbarg. Vorsichtig kniete ich mich neben einem großen Stein nieder und tat als würde ich mich erleichtern, doch ich sprach klar und deutlich zu Gollum, der mich mit seinen großen Augen verwundert anschaute. Ich sprach leise und versuchte den Mund nicht stark zu bewegen.

„Ich weiß warum du hier bist und ich will dir helfen. Im Gegenzug hilfst du mir." Ich wartete. Ich konnte nicht genau sehen, was in diesem Geschöpf neben mir vor sich ging, doch ich konnte spüren, wie es seine Optionen durchratterte. Irgendwie wusste ich, wenn auch keine Ahnung woher, dass er gerade innerlich mit sich selbst kämpfte. Gollum gegen Sméagol. Er musste sich beeilen, denn ich konnte Legolas bedrohlichen Blick bereits in meinem Nacken brennen spüren.

„Wie lange brauchst du noch?"

„ich komme gleich!", brüllte ich zurück. Ich sah Gollum flehend an und schließlich, endlich nickte er kurz.

„Warte in der Mine auf mich." Ich stand auf, konnte die Freude kaum noch zurück halten, die mich jetzt durchströmte, doch ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Auf dem Weg hörte ich Frodo sagen:

„Es ist ein Rätsel. Wie lautet das elbische Wort für Freund?"

„Mellon", hörte ich nun Gandalf antworten und prompt ertönte ein lautes Geräusch und die Steinernen Türen öffneten sich. Alle sprangen erleichtert auf und ich sprintete zu ihnen. Neben mir konnte ich Gollum sehen, der auf allen vieren ebenfalls Richtung Eingang hüpfte. Die anderen waren schon in der Mine. Ich konnte nicht mehr hören was sie sagten, aber sie wichen zurück. Anscheinend war da etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hätten. Plötzlich schrie Frodo auf. Etwas hatte ihn an seinem Fuß gepackt und zog ihn nun Richtung Wasser. Ich beobachtete panisch, wie Boromir und Aragorn ins Wasser rannten und große Kraken ähnliche Gestalt, die Tentakel anhakten. Ihre Schwerter surrten durch die Luft und verletzten alles in ihrer Reichweite. Legolas stand am Ufer und schoss gut gezielte Pfeile auf den Kopf des Monsters. Ich sah Gandalf und die anderen Hobbits schockiert am Rande stehen, vor der Pforte, die in die Dunkelheit hineinführte und sah gerade noch, den Rest von Gollum in die Mine laufen. So schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten rannte ich weiter Richtung Eingang. Ich hatte sie immer noch nicht erreicht, als Gandalf schrie:

„In die Mine!" Ich lief schneller und schlüpfte vor Aragorn und Frodo in die Mine. Ich sah den Kraken auf mich zukommen und sprang schnell in eine der Ecken von der riesigen Halle, wo überall Leichen lagen, Tote Zwerge. Dann wurde alles Dunkel.

Etwas zog an mir. Ich schrie auf, doch es hielt mir den Mund zu. Auf einmal erleuchtete ein kleines Licht und ich sah die neun Gefährten nicht weit weg von mir stehen. Ich sah jetzt auch, dass Gollum es war, der mir seine kleine, verschrumpelte Hand auf den Mund legte. Er befahl mir leise zu sein und keinen Mucks mehr zumachen, denn Gandalf fragte gerade:

„Wo ist Idawez?" Ich konnte sehen wie alle sich nach mir umdrehten und mich suchte, doch Gollum und ich waren außerhalb des Lichtpegels, der von Gandalfs Stab ausging, und so konnten sie außer Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. Ich sah, wie Legolas wütend über sich selbst war, dass er mich verloren hatte.

„Sie muss es nicht mehr reingeschafft haben.", sagte Gimli und ich konnte eine spur Enttäuschung erkennen. Er schien irgendwie Gefallen an meiner Anwesenheit gefunden zuhaben. Ich lächelte. Ich sah Gandalf den Kopf schütteln und die anderen hörten auf zu suchen und blickten ihn an, als er sprach.

„Wir können nichts mehr für sie tun. Jetzt bleibt uns nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Nun Wir müssen es mit der langen Dunkelheit Morias aufnehmen. Seit Wachsam. Es gibt in den tiefen der Welt noch weitere gemeinere Geschöpfe als Orks. Bis zur anderen Seite ist es ein Fußmarsch von vier Tagen. Lasst uns hoffen, dass unsere Gegenwart unbemerkt bleibt." Und er marschierte los. In allen schien eine gewisse Traurigkeit im Gang zu liegen. Es schien, als würden sie sich alle schuldig fühlen, dass sie sich selbst in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, aber ein Mädchen im Stich ließen. Gandalfs Kopf war gesengt und Gimli und Boromir schlurften regelrecht am Ende der Schlange. Legolas bewegte sich lange nicht mehr so anmutig wie sonst. Erst da fragte ich mich, wie sie gehen würden, wenn einer von ihnen sterben würde. Würden sie sich vor Traurigkeit aufrecht halten können? Ich senkte nun ebenfalls den Kopf und schaute Gollum neben mir an.

Er musterte mich nun genauer. Ich konnte ihn kaum noch erkennen. Die Gruppe entfernte sich immer weiter von uns.

„Woher her, ihr wissen, dass ich hier bin" Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen. Ein bischen wie Yoda aus Star Wars. Etwas verdreht im Satzbau.

„Ich weiß es einfach, Ok?" Ich wusste, dass es nicht fair war, die ruhe zu verlieren, da er nichts über mich wusste, aber ich wollte weiter. Wir durften sie nicht verlieren.

„ich erkläre dir manches auf dem Weg. Aber nun komm. Ihr mögt im Dunkeln sehen können, ich kann es nicht." Ich grinste noch einmal frech, doch er konnte es nicht sehen, da das Licht nun endgültig verschwunden war. Alles was noch zu sehen war, waren seine Augen, die wie Katzenaugen in der Nacht schimmerten. Gruselig und doch so niedlich. Er nahm mich nun an der Hand und zog mich mit sich in Richtung eines Weges, wo ich nur hoffen konnte, dass er Richtig war.

Mehrere Tage waren nun vergangen, glaube ich, denn hier bekommt man kein Tageslicht zusehen und Gollum wird mir immer unsympathischer. Er stellt mir Fragen und ich wollte nie zu viel beantworten aus Angst, zuviel zu verraten. Ich bemerkte auch wie er ab und zu glücklicher und dann mal wieder depressiver wurde. Das lag jedes Mal daran, wie war wir Frodo kamen. Der Trupp bewegte sich nur sehr langsam. Selbst ich kletterte schneller, manchmal, als sie. Doch Gollum war nicht zu übertreffen. Er hüpfte und hüpfte und lies sich auch von dem noch so größten Hindernis nicht beirren. Er war, dann immer sehr guter Dinge. Die Luft hier drin war allerdings bescheuert. Es war stickig und miefig und Gollum trug mit seinem Körpergeruch einiges dazu bei. Hatte ich mir nicht gesagt, nie wieder solche Typen mit Gestank? Gollum sah eigentlich genauso aus, wie ich erwartet hatte. Verstümmelt und nackt, außer eines Lendenschurzes, was mich stark an Tarzan erinnerte. Nur halt nicht so gut aussehend. Er hatte einen sehr krummen Rücken und dabei hatte ich immer gedacht, dass ich die schlechteste Haltung von allen hätte. Da hab ich mich wohl geirrt. Manchmal zog Gollum sich zurück und begann leise vor sich hin zumurmeln. Er führte Selbstgespräche. Oft sogar sehr gruselige. Es waren die Gespräche zwischen Gollum und Sméagol. Das Böse und das Gute. Gollum schrie Sméagol sehr oft an und meistens hatte dieser dann verloren. Seine Gute Seite war einfach zu schwach, um sich zu wären. Irgendwie musste ich immer an einen Witz denken, den mir meine Schwester mal erzählt hatte und der genau zu Gollum passte. _Wenn ein Schizophrener mit Selbstmord droht, ist es dann eine Geiselnahme?_ Ich fand ihn lustig, auch wenn es kein lustiges Thema war. Eigentlich konnte man Gollum nur bemitleiden. Schade. Pity.

Ich hatte Gollum zwar gesagt, dass ich wusste, was passiert und was passieren würde, was ich nie einem der Gefährten gegenüber erwähnt hatte, doch ich sagte ihm nicht warum. Er würde es nicht verstehen. Ich hatte ihm auch noch etwas anderes wichtiges erzählt, was ihm mit Sicherheit, das Leben retten würde. Nämlich, dass die Brücke von khazad-dûm einstürzen würde und wir vor den Gefährten hinüber gelangt sein mussten oder wir wären auf ewig hier gefangen. Ewig. Das Wort hallte jedes Mal in mir wieder wenn ich es aussprach. Ewig. Ewig. Ewig. Ewig. Dies war genau so, als würde man sich die Frage stellen, was passiert wenn man stirbt. Man kommt nie wieder zurück und wenn ich Erde mal verschwunden sein wird. Gibt es Nie wieder irgendwas. Nie wieder. Dieses Wort war so ähnlich zu Ewig. Beide beschreiben etwas, was für eine ganz lange Zeit eintreten wird. Diese Wörter können jemandem Angst einjagen, weil man nichts daran ändern kann. Kein bischen. Man muss sich ihnen beugen. Man ist ihnen unterworfen. Man muss sie besiegen, bevor sie eintreffen. Es musste uns gelingen. Gollum fragte nicht, warum die Brücke einstürzen würde oder seine Lieblingsfrage: „Woher…?" Er nickte nur. Er hatte begriffen, dass die Weißheit ihm hier nicht helfen würde. Er war nur der „Moriaführer". So hatte ich ihn getauft. Ohne es ihm zusagen allerdings. Man muss es ja nicht gleich übertreiben.

Gegen Mittag, zumindest glaube ich das…kamen wir an einer steile „Kletterwand" Gollum hüpfte elegant hinauf, doch nun hatte ich alle Mühe, ihm hinterher zu kommen. Er war zu gelenkig. Doch als er plötzlich stoppte, sagte er auf meinen Fragenden Blick hin:  
>„Sie haben angehalten." Er flüsterte. Und dennoch kam es mir so vor, als würde seine tiefe, raue Stimme von überall her wieder hallen. Ich schauderte. Gandalf saß auf einem Stein und vor ihm waren drei Tore. Wir waren schon so nah? Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schnell gehen würde. Ich tippt Gollum hinten auf seine Schulter.<p>

„Wir müssen uns vorsehen. Bald müssen wir sie überholen." Er nickte. Und antwortete:

„Wir müssen gar nicht erst fragen wo?" Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Diesmal konnte er es sehen. Gandalfs Licht wurde sehr weit durch die Halle geworfen. Es hat mir so viel Trost gespendet in den letzten Tagen und ich war froh darüber, dass sie jemanden wie Gandalf mit auf der Reise genommen hatten.

Langezeit mussten wir warten, bis etwas geschah. Ich sah, dass Gollum immer wieder verstohlene Blicke hinauf zu Frodo und dem Ring war und einmal war ich mir ganz sicher, das Frodo ihn bemerkte. Darauf hin zog ich ihn sanft zurück und mahnte ihn lautlos. Kurze Zeit späte schien Gandalf auch schon den Richtigen Weg gefunden zu haben und endlich konnte ich aus dem ungemütlichen Versteck hinaus. Meine Beine waren taub, doch Gollum und ich waren noch nicht fertig hinauf geklettert. Uns blieb noch ein Stück zu hüpfen ehe wir die Stelle ereichten, wo sie anderen gerade losgingen. Es war natürlich, als wir ankamen stockfinster und ich rannte prompt gegen den nächsten Steinbrocken. Welchen Weg hatten sie genommen? Im Film wurde nur ungenau gezeigt, welchen Eingang Gandalf genommen hatte und leider wusste ich genau diese Szene leider nicht mehr. Darauf hatte ich nie sonderlich geachtet.

„Welchen Weg müssen wir nehmen?" Ich wandte mich an Gollum, der mich prompt an der Hand nahm und mich in den mittleren Weg führte.

„Sicher?", fragte ich ihn vorsichtig. Er schaute mich wütend an, ja fast beleidigt. Ich legte ein schiefes Grinsen auf und folgte ihm durch die Dunkelheit. Mist, wenn ich doch jetzt nur meinen Rucksack hätte, doch den habe ich am Ufer des Sees liegen lassen. Da war eine Taschenlampe drin. So ein Pech aber auch, denn diese Dunkelheit war wirklich unerträglich.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit und mehreren Beulen und Kratzern später, hörten wir, bzw. ich einen kleinen Aufschrei und fiel prompt eine Treppe hinunter. Hoffentlich die letzte… Meine Beine taten höllisch weh. Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf, Gollum half mir, doch so schwach und klein, wie er war, konnte er mir nicht wirklich helfen, mich wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit, dann haben wir sie gefunden.", quiekte Gollum und zog mich mit so einer Wucht weiter, dass ich erneut auszurutschen drohte. Ich und mein Pech… Leider, denn natürlich kamen noch einige Treppen, ehe wir endlich wieder Licht erblickten, doch es kam nicht von Gandalfs Stab, sondern aus einem kleinen Raum, abseits des großes Raumes, so dachte ich, lag. Ein Grab stand in der Mitte und wurde von einem Lichtstrahl der Sonne, ja tatsächlich von draußen, außerhalb der Miene, beleuchtet. Ich glaube, dass war das erste Tageslicht, seit einer… Ewigkeit. Ein Wunder, dachte ich und genoss für einige lange Sekunden, das Helle Licht und kam ins Träumen.

Ich dachte an den Strand, Sommer und Sonnenbrand. An lange Spaziergänge, Eis und Wasser. Wie die Wellen sich bewegten während die Sonne sich darin spiegelt und glänzt. Kevin hatte mal zum Spaß gesagt, dass sei die Tochter von Zeus, die immer so eitel war und sich immer im Spiegel, das Wasser, ansah. Sie selbst war so wunderschön und brachte alles zum Leuchten, wie die Sonne. Sie hatte ein lächeln im Gesicht und ich stellte mir die Sonne mit Gesicht vor und kam auf diese süßen Kindergarten und Vorschulbilder, wo die Kinder ihren Sonnen immer ein Gesicht gaben. Merkwürdig, aber sie wissen es nicht besser. Vielleicht waren diese Kinder aber auch selber die Sonne, denn dem Lächeln eines kleinen Kindes kann keiner widerstehen. Und schließlich gehen sie ja abends auch zu Bett. Ich grinste. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, die Sonne, welches sie einem geben kann… einfach unglaublich.

Die Sonne verschwand nicht, ist war, als wäre sie dort festgenagelt worden. Nicht mal ein Schatten von einer Wolke, ließ den Lichtstrahl für eine Sekunde aufflackern. Komisch. Ein erneutes, viel lauteres Geräusch, lies mich aus meinen Gedanken hochschrecken. es kam von allen Ecken auf mich zu. Es hallte von überall wieder und schien gar nicht mehr auszuhören. Anscheinend viel gerade etwas sehr, sehr tief hinunter und hallte dabei in der ganzen Mine wieder. Es musste Pippin gewesen sein, dachte ich, denn er hatte im Film ein Skelett in Rüstung in einen Brunnen hineinfallen lassen. Und mein verdacht würde bestätigt, als Gandalf Stimme, etwas zehn Sekunden, nachdem der Widerhall des Skelettes verschwunden war, rief:

„Närrischer Tuk! Wirf dich nächstes Mal selbst hinein, dann sind wir dich und deine Dummheit los!" Kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, kamen erneut Geräusche. Auch aus dem Brunnen so wie ich glaubte. Waren es Trommeln? Fußgestampfte einer Armee? Es wurde immer lauter und hallte erneut überall wider. Meine Beine begannen zuwackeln und schnell drehte ich mich zu Gollum, als auch schon das erste Kampfgeschrei begann. Doch Gollum war es der sprach:

„Es sind die stinkenden Orks!" auch wenn es noch so zum grinsen gewesen wäre, ich konnte es nicht, obwohl er das Wort stinkend stark betonte. Ich meinte nämlich was anderes. Etwas viel wichtigeres.

„Wir müssen hier weg, schnell. Die neun flüchten bald und wenn sie vor uns die Brücke erreichen…" Ich sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Ich wollte mir nicht ausmahlen, was passieren würde, wenn wir nach ihnen ankamen. Hatte ich mir diese Frage nicht schon häufig in den letzten Tagen gestellt? Doch Gollum hatte verstanden. Er rannte, oder viel mehr hüpfte er los und ich spurtete hinterher. Ich hatte sicherlich damit gerechnet, dass ich stolpern würde oder mindestens wir erneut nichts sehen konnten, doch beides erwies sich als falsch, denn ein helles, orange-gelbfarbenes Licht erhellte auf einmal alles in dieser Halle. Sie war viel größer, als ich mir sie vorgestellt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass es so laut gehallt hatte bei den Ausmaßen. Aber wo kam das Licht her? Brannte es? Ich dachte nicht darüber nach, denn in diesem Augenblick passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Orks stürmten von allen Seiten auf uns zu und hinter mir hörte ich erste Anzeichen von einem Kampf. Gollum und ich rannten schneller. Versuchten an den Orks vorbeizukommen, bevor sie uns erreichen würden. Uns einschließen würden. In einem stinkenden Kreis aus Schwertern. Die Orks allerdings schienen keinerlei Interesse an Gollum und mir zu haben. Sie liefen in Scharen an uns vorbei in Richtung des Kampfes aus dem bald Aragorn und die anderen rausgelaufen kommen würden, uns hinterher laufen würden, bevor sie von den Orks, die uns in Frieden ließen, gefangen genommen zu werden. Endlich hatten wir die Orks hinter uns gelassen und nun überholte ich Gollum, rannte durch einen Bogen, eine Treppe hinunter. Doch dann fehlte ein Stück. Ein für mich fiel zu großes Stück. Konnte ich über eine solche Distanz springen? Auf einmal hörte ich hinter mir ein lautes Rufen und mein Kopf verknackste sich bei der Drehung nach hinten. Legolas und die anderen waren gerade fast die falsche Treppe hinunter gefallen, die ich zum Glück rechtzeitig bemerkt hatte und wandten sich jetzt alle der Treppe zu, auf der ich gerade verzweifelte.

„Kommt!", schrie Gollum. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr zu überlegen. Ich musste springen…


	7. Ich bin eine Lügnerin!

ICH BIN EINE LÜGNERIN!

Mein Kopf schien zu platzen. Er werte sich so sehr dagegen an über diese große Lücke zuspringen. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem Tod und vor Verlust. Ein falsches Steinchen könnte meinen sicheren Tod bedeuten. Doch war dieser Zweifel es wert? Allein auf dieser Seite zubleiben? Eingesperrt? Kein Essen, Kein Trinken. Nichts. Würde ich dann nicht auch sterben? Doch ich wollte nicht sterben. _Wenn du nicht springst bleibst du länger am Leben_, dachte ich zu mir selbst. _Du musst nur die Treppe wieder hoch laufen. _Ich wollte nicht. Wenn wollte ich unbewusst sterben. Kurz und schmerzlos. Keine Spur von einem Schrei nach Hoffnung oder Leben. Ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen und ging in die Hocke. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Skispringer kurz vor dem Absprung. Nur das sie nie starben. Nur schwer verletzten konnten sie sich. Aber fast nie starb jemand. Fast wäre ich abgesprungen, doch etwas hinderte mich daran. Meine Füße. Sie wollten mir nicht gehorchen. Sie wollten nicht sterben, kam mir in den Sinn. Sich in Sicherheit hatte nun Oberste Priorität. _Vielleicht sterbe ich ja nicht!_, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Es besteht eine fünfzig Prozent Chance zu überleben, oder? Ich wol1lte Zeit schinden, rechnete nach, wie hoch meine Überlebenschance eigentlich war. Nein! Ich stoppte. Ich musste mich jetzt endlich zusammen reißen. _Komm schon! Du kämpfst gegen Bösewichter, aber traust dich keinen kleinen Sprung ohne deine Kräfte! Feigling_. Ich war kurz davor mich selbst zu schlagen. Aber ich hatte recht. Ich war ein Feigling.

Meine Gedanken wurden Unterbrochen. Legolas war neben mir aufgetaucht. Er sah mich zwar etwas verwirrt und böse an, doch er sagte nichts. Zu gern hätte ich jetzt gewusst, was er gedacht hat, als er mich hinten am Shirt packte und mich mit einem Ruck über den Spalt warf.

Das Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit fühlte sich viel merkwürdiger an, wenn man Angst vorm fliegen hatte. Ich hatte nie Angst vor dem fliegen gehabt. Am Anfang schon. Als ich meine Kräfte bekam, hatte ich noch Höhenangst. Es war schrecklich. Ich habe mir selbst nie Vertraut und irgendwie hat sich das bis heute immer noch nicht beseitigen lassen. Obwohl ich meinen Kräften vertraue, habe ich doch immer Angst gehabt und nun ohne die kamen die ganzen Ängste wieder hoch. Meine ganzen Verabscheuungen. Höhe, Blut, Spinnen. So lange hatte ich sie verdrängt. Spinnen waren mir kein Graus mehr gewesen mit meinen Kräften. Früher hatte ich geschrien. Hatte mich auf einen Stuhl gestellt und war innerlich am verzweifeln, was ich tun könnte. Aber dann hab ich sie immer umgebracht. Sie taten mir nicht leid. Sie machten mir Angst, also machte ich ihnen Angst. Es war ein Kreislauf. Doch nun ohne Kräfte? Würde ich vielleicht wieder auf einem Stuhl enden?

Viel zu lange blieb ich in der Luft. Mein Magen erhob sich und ich dachte ich müsse mich in der Luft übergeben, als ich endlich den harten Boden unter mir spürte. Mein Hinter schmerzte höllisch, als er mit den Treppenstufen in Kontakt kam. Mühselig rappelte ich mich auf und sah, das Legolas ebenfalls gesprungen war. Er sah bei weitem eleganter in der Luft aus und kam auch viel sanfter auf. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Volltrottel. Ich hoffte er würde sich zu mir umdrehen, doch er tat es nicht. Er blickte zu den anderen, die anscheinend genau wie ich ein kleines Problem mit der Höhe hatte. Und da fragte ich mich das erste Mal: Hatte Legolas überhaupt vor Irgendetwas Angst oder war er nahe zu perfekt?

Ich drehte mich um. Von Gollum fehlte jede Spur. Ich hatte ihn vollkommen vergessen in meiner Panik und nun hatte er mich im Stich gelassen. War das nicht mal mein Plan gewesen. So in der Art. Ihn nur Ausnutzen? Das Kartenblatt kann sich immer wenden, würde meine beste Freundin jetzt sagen. Sie glaubte an den ganzen Wahrsager Quatsch. Obwohl ich wusste, dass Gollum auch von Sméagols Angst vorangetrieben wurde, hatte ich kein Mitleid mit ihm. Nun hatte er selbst den Ring im Stich gelassen. Hatte er vielleicht noch größere Panik gehabt, als ich? Ich stolperte ein wenig und rutschte einige Treppenstufen hinab. Ich konnte mich gerade noch im Gleichgewicht halten und mich so am herabfallen hintern. Es knackste hinter mir. Etwas Treppe war abgefallen, als Boromir mit Pippin und Merry hinüber gesprungen war. Das Loch war nun noch größer und ich schluckte einmal tief. Wäre ich jetzt nicht hier auf der sicheren Seite, dank Legolas, würde ich es nun auf keinen Fall mehr rüber schaffen.

„Niemand wirft einen Zwerg!", ertönte es und ich lachte, denn Gimli sprach und das meiste was Gimli sagte, jedenfalls im Film, brachte mich jedes Mal zum schmunzeln. Ach Gimli, pass auf deinen Bart auf, dachte ich und prompt griff Legolas nach Gimlis Bart um ihm am herabfallen zu hindern, denn Gimli hatte den großen Sprung leider nicht so erfolgreich geschafft wie gewollt.

„Nicht der Bart!", schrie er, doch es half nichts. Leider war dank seinem blöden Sprung, noch mehr von der Treppe abgebröselt und nun war das Loch doppelt so groß wie eben. Und natürlich standen Aragorn und Frodo, die beiden Helden, unbewusste Angeber für mich, noch auf der Treppe. Ich hatte kein Interesse ihnen zuzusehen, wie sich mal wieder durch Aragorns Köpfchen retteten. Ich beschloss lieber auf Nummer sicher zugehen und rannte die Treppen hinunter auf die Brücke von khazad-dûm.

Sie war so schmal, dass ich gleich wieder stoppte. Doch diesmal würde ich es schaffen. Ich brauchte keine Hilfe. Auch wenn es Meter tief hinab ging, war diesmal kein Loch in der Brücke, auch wenn ich wusste, dass bald eins kam. Erneut versuchte ich mich zusammeln und machte einen kleinen Schritt auf die Brücke. Da nichts passiert war, machte ich einen weiteren und ich schaffte die ganze Brücke, noch bevor die anderen um die ecke kamen und ebenfalls hinüber rannten, so das man das Gefühl hatte, dass die Brücke sich unter dem Gewicht bewegen würde. Einer blieb stehen. Mitten in der Mitte der Brücke, und ich wusste, dass es Gandalf war. Er hatte sein Schwert und seinen Stab erhoben und schrie zu etwas. Ich erweiterte mein Blickfeld und erblickte Feuer. Es war wirklich Feuer. Also hatte ich mich vorhin doch nicht geirrt. Die Roten und Orangenen Lichter waren tatsächlich Feuer gewesen und aus diesen Flammen stieg nun ein mächtiges schwarzes Monster empor. Es hatte einen dicken Kopf mit zwei Hörnern, doch es war schwer irgendwas ab dem Kopf zu erkennen. Arme kamen zum Vorschein, als würden sie sich aus seinem Unterleib herausbilden. Er war wie Rauch. Schwarzer Rauch. Er schritt auf Gandalf zu und betrat die Brücke. Nun sah ich endlich auch einen Fuß. Die Brücke knackste. Ich wusste, dass diese Brücke instabil war. Keine Ahnung von Architektur hatte man in diesem blöden Mittelerde. Denken wohl, dass nie irgendwas brechen würde.

Ich verkroch mich in eine Ecke. Ich wollte nicht weiter zuschauen. Auch wenn ich Gandalf nie sonderlich gemocht hatte, war der Tod, dennoch etwas schreckliches, vor allem wenn man weiß, das man ihn verhindern hätte können. Ich hätte ihn retten können. Sie alle. Ich war zu feige gewesen. Ich hatte Angst die Geschichte zu verändern. Was das für Folgen hätte haben konnten… ich musste nur an dem Gedanken festhalten, dass Gandalf der Graue zu Gandalf dem weißen werden würde. Das ich nichts falsch machte, sondern ihm zu einer „Beförderung" verhalf. Ihn zu Sarumans Gleichen machte. Ich schloss die Augen. Machte mich blind von all dem, doch die Geräusche waren genau so schlimm. Ohne Bild sogar noch schrecklicher, da man sich neue dazu ausdachte, sie verschlimmerte, sich in etwas hineinsteigerte. Die Wahrheit verschlimmerte. Ich hielt mir die Finger in die Ohren. Drückte sie so fest ich konnte in meine Ohrmuschel hinein. Doch ich hörte immer noch was. Zwar nicht mehr genau, aber ich konnte jedes Geräusch dennoch definieren. Gandalf schrie. Schrie zu dem Monster. Dem Balrog, dem Feuerdämon. Ein Splittern, ein knacksten, eine Peitsche und es war still. Ich wartete. Es kam nichts mehr. War es vorbei?

Ich öffnete ich Augen und nahm die Finger aus den Ohren und sah auf die Brücke, die nun in der Mitte zerbrochen war. Der Balrog war verschwunden und Gandalf auch. Nein! Er klammerte sich an der Brücke fest, genau dort wo sie entzwei gesprungen war. Alle starrten ihn entsetzt an. Gandalfs Gesichtsausdruck verriet alles. Er wollte uns aus der Gefahr haben. Er wollte nicht, dass wir ihm helfen würden.

„Flieht ihr Narren!" und er stürzte hinab in die Bodenlose Tiefe. Frodo schrie. Aragorn starrte entsetzt, ungläubig, gelähmt auf die Stelle, an der Gandalf verschwand. Etwas sauste durch die Luft. Es waren Pfeile und einer verfehlte mich nur knapp. Die Orks standen auf der anderen Seite der Brücke. Sie konnten nun nicht mehr zu uns rüber, aber sie gaben nicht auf, noch mehr von uns zu morden. Sie waren nun hier drin gefangen, dass wusste ich. Doch was machte das für sie schon einen Sinn? Sie hatten es verdient. Sie waren böse. Sollten sie hier für ewig verrotten. Ich stand auf und verschwand hinter der Mauer, wo eine Treppe hinaufging. Hier war ich vor den Pfeilen geschützt. Boromir kam mit Frodo um die Ecke gerannt. Er musste ihn tragen. Offenbar hatte er sich gewehrt wegzurennen. Gandalf zu verlassen. Alle rannten wir nach oben. Weg von den Orks.

Dann kam ein warmes Gefühl in mir auf und ich sah auf. Es war hell. Tageslicht. Endlich. Die Dunkelheit hatte ein Ende. Wir hatten es geschafft. Ich hatte es geschafft. Wir hatten die Minen von Moria hinter uns gelassen.

Die Helligkeit überwog uns. Ich kniff demonstrativ meine Augen zusammen. So lange hatte ich kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen. Keine Sonne und auch keine Wärme. Ich musste mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, doch ich genoss jede Sekunde, in der die Sonne mich wärmte und mich wieder etwas zu Sinnen brachte. Es war eine Wir waren zwar aus den bergen hinaus, doch vor uns waren immer noch Riesen große Steine und Felsen. Der Berg war noch nicht vollends bezwungen. Durch meine Adern schoss das Adrenalin und ich hätte noch Stunden weiter laufen können, aber die anderen brauchten eine Pause. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich um sie scherte. Ich könnte einfach weglaufen, dann wäre ich endlich alleine und könnte mit der Suche beginnen. Endlich, nach Wochen der Ankunft ein großer Hoffnungsschimmer, doch ich tat es nicht. Ich sah in ihren Gesichtern Schmerz und Trauer und ich bekam Mitleid mit ihnen. Ich konnte zwar nicht genau nachempfinden, wie sie sich gerade fühlten, aber ich wusste wie schlimm es für sie sein musste jemanden zu verlieren, den man gerne gehabt hatte. Ich hatte noch nie, so einen Menschen verloren. Zum Glück.

Die Hobbits weinten und auch Gimli konnte sich die Tränen nicht verkneifen. Boromir, Legolas und Aragorn weinten zwar nicht, aber in ihren Gesichtern sah man den Schmerz und die Trauer deutlich gezeichnet. Zum Teil saßen sie alle auf dem Boden. Den Kopf in den Händen, oder zwischen den Knien. Frodo stand abseits. Er sah vom berg hinab und ihm liefen Tränen über beiden Wangen. Gandalf war so vertraut zu Frodo gewesen. Sie kannten sich schon ihr Leben lang. Ein war ein guter Freund gewesen. Klar, war es da für Frodo besonders schwer es zuzugeben, dass Gandalf… ich dachte nicht zu Ende. Dieses Wort wollte ich nicht in den Mund nehmen. Dieses Wort brachte zu viele Erinnerungen hervor, auch aus meiner Zeit und Vergangenheit. Zu schrecklich.

„Legolas, wir müssen weiter.", kam die gebrochene Stimme von Aragorn, der dabei war sein Schwert zu säubern. Vermutlich um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Mir würde so etwas nicht helfen. Boromir war mit der Idee überhaupt nicht einverstanden. Er sorgte sich. Vor allem um die Hobbits, die die Trauer am schwersten verarbeiten konnten.

„So lasst ihnen doch einen Augenblick Zeit!", schrie er Aragorn an. Er funkelte Böse. Sein Gesicht war verschmiert. Ja, ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass alle Gesichter von Dreck uns Ruß bedeckt waren. Der Kampf hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Ob jemand verletzt war? Körperlich?

„Wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, wimmelt es hier nur so von Orks." Aragorn lies sich nicht beirren, er machte sich auch Sorgen, doch noch mal Angegriffen zu werden, ertrug er nicht. Er wollte zuerst alle in Sicherheit wissen, bevor sie sich ausruhen und weiter Trauern konnten.

„Wir müssen die Wälder Lothlóriens erreichen." Boromir gab sich geschlagen und er, Gimli und Legolas halfen den anderen auf.

Ich ging zu Merry und Pippin und half ihnen auf. Pippin lag auf dem Boden und Merry war über ihn gebeugt. Pippin hatte Gandalf ins herz geschlossen. Obwohl Gandalf ihn immer wegen seiner Tollpatschigkeit bestraft hatte, war dennoch etwas zwischen ihnen wie Freundschaft entstanden. Ich glaube Pippin würde es irgendwie vermissen, von Gandalf getadelt zu werden. Ich reichte den beiden meine Hand und Pippin nahm sie dankend an. Er zog sich mit all der Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, hoch und stolperte etwas. Schmerz forderte wohl aus das Gleichgewicht hinaus. Ich wünschte Luke wäre hier. Er könnte den schmerz beseitigen. Er könnte ihnen helfen, wieder klar zu denken. Oder könnte er dies vermutlich gar nicht. Ich fragte mich, ob Luke im Stande war Innerlichen wie Körperlichen schmerz zu behandeln. Ich musste ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mal fragen. Alle begannen wir mit dem Abstieg. Doch bevor wir den ersten etwas steileren Hügel hinter uns gelassen hatten, blickte jeder sich noch mal um.

„Machs gut, Gandalf.", sagte Frodo. Ihm liefen immer noch die Tränen hinunter. Alle nickten zustimmend. Ich konnte mir ein kleines „Bis bald" nicht verkneifen und hoffte, dass es keiner mitbekommen hatte. Doch keiner hatten auf mich geachtet.

Nur mühsam kamen wir voran. Wir alle waren Müde und die Trauer schnitt immer tiefere Wunden in uns. Kaum konnten wir die letzten Berge bezwingen, die uns vor den Wäldern Lothlóriens im Wege standen. Doch wir alle gaben unser bestes. Aragorn, der die Führung übernommen hatte, war am muntersten von uns allen. Er gab nicht auf. Er wollte sich erst von der Müdigkeit überfallen lassen, wenn die Orks uns nicht mehr angreifen konnten. Doch dieser Weg war noch weit. Keiner scherte sich um mich. Ich hatte vermutet, dass sie mich in Gewahrsam nehmen würden. Doch sie taten es nicht. Nicht einmal Legolas sagte etwas. Sie alle waren stumm. War dies ein Gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen? Ich ging neben Gimli, der an der Spitze des Zuges ging, direkt hinter Aragorn, der immer wieder umher lief und nach Anhaltspunkten suchte. Er schaute zwar ein paar Mal zu mir auf, doch auch er sprach kein Wort. Ich versuchte ihn anzulächeln, doch es gelang mir nicht. Er war noch nicht in der Stimmung für etwas Amüsantes. Ich tätschelte ihm die Schulter und er sah dankend zu mir auf.

Aragorn hatte Lothlórien etwa eine halbe Stunde später endlich entdeckt und nun begannen alle etwas schneller zu gehen. Warum wusste keiner. Als wir die Berge hinter uns gelassen hatten und Grüne Wiesen und Wälder sahen, fingen die meisten nun an zu laufen. Wir waren fast am Ziel. Ich bekam Panik. Was würde mir dort drinnen wieder fahren? Ich wollte nicht… ich dachte erneut nicht zu Ende. Ich musste glauben. Mir würde darin schon nichts passieren. Hoffentlich.

Es war Dunkel. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich den Tag überstanden hatte. Es war einfach zu viel gewesen. Ich sackte nur auf einem Feldbett zusammen und schloss die Augen. Ich war so Müde. Die vergangenen Nächte hatte ich kaum geschlafen, denn Gandalf – Ich stockte mit meinen Gedanken – hatte nie eine Pause eingelegt in den Minen und so waren Gollum und ich immer auf Trab gewesen. Gollum. Ich fragte mich, was aus ihm geworden war. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Doch Tatsache blieb. Ich hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Denn sonst hätte er sich niemals so schnell in Sicherheit gebracht. Ihm war sein Leben wichtiger gewesen als meins oder das der anderen. Solche Menschen – Wesen in diesem Fall – waren blöd, aber man konnte sie nicht ändern.

Galadriel war eine sehr einschüchternde Person. Auch wenn sie noch so schön sein mochte und jeder in ihren Bann fallen würde, ich würde ihr ohne meine Kräfte am liebsten nicht näher als 10 Meter kommen. Also hatte ich mich im Hintergrund gehalten. Sie hatte mich zwar bemerkt und auch fragen gestellt, doch ich wusste nicht was die anderen geantwortet hatten. Ich war so müde. Konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Doch ich hörte eine Stimme im meinem Kopf, die zu mir sagte:

„_Idawez, du kommst von weit her. Du kennst unsere Zukunft besser als ich. Doch du erzählst den anderen nichts. Du bist eine Lügnerin!" _Diese Worte spukten mir auch jetzt noch im Kopf herum, dabei war es schon ein paar Stunden her.

Im Allgemeinen waren diese Elben hier nett. Sie standen in Kontakt mit Elrond von Bruchtal. Sie wussten, was für einen Auftrag die 8 hatten. Doch dieser Galadriel misstraute ich. Ihre Schönheit war nur ein Fake.

Ich versuchte mich der Müdigkeit hinzugeben und einzuschlafen, doch ich konnte es nicht. Ihre Worte wollten nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden. _Du bist eine Lügnerin! Du bist eine Lügnerin! LÜGNERIN!_ Stimmte es? Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich war doch keine Lügnerin, nur weil ich den anderen nicht die Zukunft verriet, oder? Es musste doch alles seinen Natürlichen Lauf nehmen, sonst würde es den ganzen Film ändern. Das hatte Kevin doch zu mir gesagt. Hatte er vielleicht doch nicht Recht gehabt. Hätte ich den anderen doch sagen sollen, was ich weiß und damit alles riskieren sollen? Nein! Ich hatte schon richtig gehandelt. Diese Galadriel wollte mir nur Angst machen und die Zukunft aus mir heraus pressen. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass es alles ändern könnte.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Legolas hatte sich neben mich gesetzt. Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Er beobachtete mich. Vermutlich schon eine ganze Weile. Hatte Galadriel in den anderen Köpfen vielleicht etwas über mich ausgeplaudert mit ihrer wunderschönen falschen Stimme? Ich wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, doch er lies sich ziemlich Zeit mit seiner Antwort.

„Ich habe über etwas nach gedacht." Er legte eine lange Kunstpause ein und ich konnte mein Herz deutlich schneller schlagen hören. „Was hast du gemeint mit Bis bald?" Ich starrte ihn an. Ich verstand nicht was er meinte. Wovon redete er da bloß? Und warum war es so wichtig. Er schaute mich durch dringlich an und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. Doch ich konnte sie ihm nicht geben.

„Ich versteh nicht was du meinst." Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Legolas zwar dachte, dass ich es wüsste und nur so tat, aber trotzdem sagte er mir:

„Als wir mit dem Abstieg begonnen haben, haben alle sich von Gandalf verabschiedet. Aber du…" Er stockte, da ich tief und erschrocken eingeatmet hatte. Also hatte es doch jemand gehört. Ich fluchte. Wenn ich es ihm sagen würde… er würde es nicht verstehen. Er würde mir nicht glauben. Ich durfte ihnen es nicht sagen. Irgendwie hatte Galadriel doch Recht. Ich bin eine Lügnerin.


	8. Ich reise mit Euch, Herr Frodo

ICH REISE MIT EUCH, HERR FRODO!

Er starrte mich immer noch an. Er wartete auf eine Antwort, die ich ihm nie geben würde.

„Willst du es mir nicht verraten?"

„Nein!", erwiderte ich etwas zu schnell und zu laut. Er grinste. Ich verstand nicht warum. Er legte mir seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich wurde rot und meine Haut begann zu kochen. Sie bebte und zitterte. Was sollte das nur? Langsam schloss ich die Augen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich konzentrierte mich nur auf meinen Atem. Einatmen, Ausatmen, Einatmen. 1, 2, 3. Ich schluckte. Ich blinzelte zu schnell. Entweder hatte ich was im Auge oder mein Puls war gerade auf 150 gestiegen.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich…" Legolas stockte. Für was entschuldigte er sich? Dachte er…?

„Ich bin nicht traurig." Warum sollte ich wegen Gandalf traurig sein? Auch wenn es mich fertig gemacht hatte, zu sehen wie er starb und nicht half obwohl ich schon lange wusste was passieren würde, war ich noch lange nicht traurig. Erstens vielleicht, weil ich wusste, das er zurück kehren würde und weil ich ihn nie sonderlich gemocht hatte, als ich den Film sah.

„Ich hatte nur was im Auge." Ich drehte mich weg und tat, als würde ich mir etwas aus meinen Augen wischen. Er sollte nicht merken was gerade mit meinem Körper passiert war. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf meiner Schulter. Ich drückte sie weg. Verständnistouren sind bescheuert. Nur etwas für Memmen. Bin ich etwa eine Memme? Ich beantworte meine Eigene Frage nicht. Ich musste mich mir gegenüber nicht rechtfertigen.

„Was war denn nun?" Er ließ nicht locker. Schnell, Idawez. Deck dir eine Geschichte aus. Nicht zu ausgefallen. Kurz und knapp. Doch was könnte man dazu erfinden? Sein Blick wich nicht von meinem Gesicht. Ich hoffte er könnte das Starren sein lassen, aber er wollte eine Antwort. Gut, dachte ich weiter. Er soll seine Antwort bekommen.

„In meiner Welt sagen wir nie leb wohl, da wir wissen, dass wir uns alle im Reich der Toten wieder sehen werden…" Ich wartete und zitterte. Hoffentlich schluckte er die Lüge. LÜGE! Ich log erneut. Und erneut lagen mir Galadriels Worte im Kopf. _Du bist eine Lügnerin!_ Ich schüttelte unbemerkt den Kopf und schluckte. Verbannte die Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Doch sie verschwanden nicht. Sie würden nie verschwinden. Bis ich die Wahrheit sagen würde. Also nie. Bei diesem Gedanken kam ich wieder zu demselben Gedanken, den ich auch schon ihn Moria gehabt hatte. Ewig und nie! Die schrecklichsten Wörter der Welt. Legolas unterbrach meine Gedanken:

„Wie ist sie so? Deine Welt?" Diese Antwort hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich hatte mich zwar schon gefragt, warum man mich nicht fragte, woher ich kam, aber ich dachte es würde einfach keinen interessieren. Es war mir auch nicht weiter wichtig gewesen. Anscheinend hatte ich mich geirrt.

„Sie ist anders als eure Welt. Komplett", sagte ich nach einigem Zögern. „Sie ist wie eure Welt nur viel weiter entwickelt. Glaube ich, denn es gibt bei uns keine Hobbits, Elben oder Zauberer. Keine Orks." Legolas hatte gespannt gelauscht.

„Heißt das, dass es bei euch keinen Krieg gibt?" Ich lachte kurz auf.

„Oh nein. Bei uns gibt es viele Kriege. Die Menschen bekämpfen sich viel zu sehr. Früher wollte jeder der alleinige Herrscher sein. Wir haben zwei große Weltkriege hinter uns und dass will was heißen, denn wir haben viel schlimmere Waffen als ihr. Jetzt allerdings leben wir alle gut zusammen. Ok ein paar Kriege gibt es noch. In Asien…"

„Was ist Asien?", unterbrach er mich. Asien. Wie sollte man einem Elben aus einer anderen Welt einen Kontinent erklären. Ich versuchte es, doch ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er nach zehn Minuten schlauer war, als vorher. Merry und Pippin hatten sich zu uns gesellt und ebenfalls gespannt gelauscht.

Es wurde noch ganz lustig. Pippin und Merry begannen zu singen und Legolas erzählte mir einige Elbengeschichten. Alle hatten sich zu uns gesellt und alle lachten. Es tat ihnen gut. Sie vergaßen ebenso wie ich Gandalf. Und ich war erleichtert, denn Legolas hatte keine weiteren Fragen zu meiner Welt gestellt. Ich bemerkte nur, dass einer fehlte. Frodo.

Am nächsten Morgen mussten wir früh auf die Beine. Ich maulte zwar, denn es war sehr früh, doch ich kam einigermaßen gut gelaunt zu drei Kanus. Ich wusste zwar nicht, warum es wieder alle für selbst verständlich hielten, dass ich mit ihnen kommen würde, aber es regte mich nicht weiter auf. Aragorn saß mir Frodo und Sam im ersten Kanu. Frodo sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Er hielt eine kleine Flasche mit einer komischen Flüssigkeit in den Händen und starrte immer wieder zu Galadriel, die am anderen Ufer stand. Sie sah auch ab und an zu mir herüber. Eindringlich und sehr bestimmt. Konnte sie meine Gedanken lesen? Ich wendete mich ab. Im zweiten Kanu saßen Boromir, Merry und Pippin. Ein perfektes Trio, dachte ich, auch wenn es nicht zu einhundert Prozent stimmte. Gimli und Legolas hatten das letzte Kanu und ich dachte mir schon, dass ich mich zu ihnen setzten sollte. Früher wäre ich geschwommen. Wasser war ja schließlich eins meiner Elemente und noch dazu mein liebstes. Lange konnte ich durchhalten. Ich wurde nie Mühe. Und so gut wie ich schwamm, hätte ich jeden Wettbewerb gewinnen können. Früher… ich schwelgte in Erinnerungen und träumte vor mich hin, als Gimli mich anstupste.

„Mittag essen, Lady." Er gab mir ein Stück Lembasbrot und ich bemerkte er jetzt, dass wir schon lange unterwegs sein mussten. Links und rechts von uns war Wald. Wie eine einsame Schlange schlängelte sich der Fluss hindurch. Er erinnerte mich an den Amazonas. Ich war noch nie dort, aber ich kannte ihn aus Filmen. Er war wunderschön, wenn auch nicht ganz ungefährlich.

Lange starrte ich hin und her und vertiefte mich in die Schönheit der Natur. Ich lies mich einfach treiben und hörte nichts außer ein paar Vögeln und dem ständigen Paddeln von Legolas.

Am späten Vormittag paddelten wir ans Ufer und ich lies mich ins Gras fallen. So sehr ich die Fahrt auch genossen hatte, so sehr hatte ich doch festen Boden vermisst. Nun wackelte es nicht mehr. Jetzt war wirklich alles Ruhig. Legolas, Boromir und Aragorn schoben die Kanus etwas höher, damit der hohe Wellengang sie nicht fortspülen würde. Frodo lag nachdenklich auf seiner Decke und wurde gespannt von Sam beobachtet. Gimli hatte schon die Pfeife im Mund und Merry und Pippin tuschelten miteinander.

Plötzlich schreckten alle auseinander. Ein schrilles Geräusch lag in der Luft. Alle hatten sich zu mir umgedreht und starrten mich an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich bemerkte, dass das schrille Geräusch aus meiner Tasche kam. Verwundert öffnete ich diese und fand sofort die Ursache. Es war mein Handy. Verwirrt starrte ich drauf. Warum funktionierte mein Handy in dieser Welt. Ich war in einem Film und mein Handy hatte volle Balkenanzahl. Und der Song „I kissed a girl" von Katie Perry klang besser als nie zuvor. Ein Glücksgefühl überwog mich. Konnte es sein, dass ich endlich etwas von meiner Welt wieder hören konnte? Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr ich meine Welt vermisst hatte. Auf einmal war alles vergessen. Die Leute um mich herum, die wunderschöne Landschaft, ja selbst meine Kräfte waren für einen kurzen Moment vergessen. Alles nur für dieses kleine Glücksgefühl.

Nun sah ich auf, immer noch ignorierte ich den Anrufer, Boromir sah erschrocken herum. Legolas und Aragorn hatten ihre Waffen in der Hand, jede Sekunde bereit zum angreifen. Gimlis Pfeife war heruntergefallen und er hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu. Die Hobbits standen dicht gedrängt um einander, schützend hinter den Großen. Ich lachte. Es sah so komisch aus. Alle hatten Angst vor einem so kleinen Gegenstand. Unvorstellbar.

Endlich bewog ich mich dazu nach zuschauen wer mich anrief und war erstaunt, als ich die Nummer meiner besten Freundin auf dem Display sah. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Kevin vielleicht einen Weg gefunden hatte mich in dieser Welt anzurufen, einen Weg, wie den mich hier her zu bringen. Doch ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es auch ohne irgendwelche speziellen Kräfte möglich war, hier durch zukommen. Und vor allem, da meine Freundin mein Geheimnis nicht kannte. Ich hatte mich schon oft fast dazu überwunden, es ihr zu sagen, doch ich hatte solche Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, dass ich es immer weiter hinaus schob und es irgendwann ganz lies, in der Hoffnung sie würde es nie erfahren.

Voller Vorfreude drückte ich auf annehmen und legte das Handy an mein Ohr. Ich bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie alle mich ziemlich misstrauisch beäugten und ihre Waffen zitterten in ihren Händen. Bevor ich sprach, dachte ich noch einmal an die Konsequenzen, die es haben könnte mit meiner Freundin hier zu reden. Wie sollte ich ihr denn sagen wo ich war? Ein paar Sekunden. Mehr war es nicht, dann wollte ich endlich nach Wochen eine vertraute Stimme hören.

„Hallo?", fing ich zögernd an.

Und eine Sekunde später kam mir die dröhnende Stimme meiner Freundin entgegen und sie klang überhaupt nicht happy.

„Wo warst du?" Sie schrie mich förmlich an. Ich wusste, dass sie so laut war, dass die anderen sie hören konnten.

„Was…?", begann Boromir, aber ich brachte ihn nur mit einer Handbewegung zum schweigen. Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Außerdem würden sie es eh nicht verstehen. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf das Handy und der Stimme meiner angeblich besten Freundin.

„Ich versuch dich schon seit Tagen zu erreichen. Wo warst du?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte." Ich drehte mich von den anderen weg, Richtung Wald um ungestört zu Telefonieren, aber Gimli hielt mich auf. Anscheinend war er sehr gespannt auf das Ding in meinen Händen und was es tat. Und wo her die Stimme kam. Er war immer so neugierig. Also schön, wenn er unbedingt will. Er wird schon sehen, dass es im nicht gut tat. Also blieb ich stehen.

„Was meinst du mit langer Geschichte?"

„Nun ich meine damit, dass sie zu lange ist um sie zu erzählen, was sonst?" Ich rollte die Augen. Typisch Vicky.

„Bist du denn nicht zuhause?" Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt zuhause. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung wie sehr ich mich nach meinem modernen Zeitalter sehnte. Selbst die unangenehmen Dinge, wie z.B. die Lästertanten aus meiner Klasse und mein Vater fehlten mir. Ich würde alles eintauschen, außer meiner Kräfte… ich schlug mir gegen die Stirn. Nicht dran denken, Idawez. Ich hörte ein kichern. Es musste auch super lustig aussehen. Ich mit einem ihnen unbekannten Gegenstand in der Hand, spreche anscheinend mit jemand unsichtbaren oder mir selbst und schlag mir nun auch noch gegen die Stirn. Wenn ich sie gewesen werde, würde ich mich sofort in die Psychiatrie einweisen lassen. Zu Schade aber auch, dass es die hier ebenfalls nicht gab.

„Nein, Vicky. Ich bin nicht zu Hause."

„Und wo bist du dann?"

„Du lässt nicht locker, bis du es weist, oder?" Sie bejahte. War ja klar. Wieder musste eine Blitzlösung her. Ich hatte mir in den letzten paar Tagen so viele ausgedacht, da kam mir diese auch nicht viel schwerer über die Lippen, als die letzen.

„Ich bin auf einer kleinen Kur mit meiner Mutter. Der geht es nicht so gut und sie wollte mich nicht alleine zuhause lassen." Ich wusste sie würde sie für wahr halten.

„Ja ok, ich glaub dir ja. Kam mir alles nur ein wenig komisch vor." Das wusste ich nur zu gut. Ein Mädchen verschwindet nicht alle Tage spurlos vom Erdboden. Eine Minute des Schweigens trat ein.

„Hey, Vicky. Hast du Kevin in den letzten Tagen gesehen?"

„Ja, aber wieso?"

„Stell mich mal durch. Hab kein Geld mehr. Ich kann ihn also nicht selbst anrufen. Bitte tu es einfach. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin bald wieder in der Schule." Wieder eine Lüge. Es piepte kurz und wenige Minuten später, hörte ich endlich Kevins Stimme.

Wie froh er war mich zu hören. Er fragte mich aus. Über alles. Er machte sich wieder Sorgen. Irgendwie schien seit Wochen endlich einmal alles perfekt.

Die anderen bemerkten zwar, dass ich ihm die Wahrheit sagte, oder glaubten es, denn ich war mir immer noch sicher, dass sie nicht ganz überzeugt von der Tatsache waren, dass ich mit einem anderen Menschen aus meiner Welt sprach.

„Mit wem bist du unterwegs?", fragte er plötzlich. Mit wem wohl? Dumme Frage…

„Mit 9 äh… 8 sehr netten Leuten". Ich hoffte er verstand meine Anspielung, dass ich mit Leuten, die Gefährten meinte und mit den Zahlen verraten wollte, dass Gandalf bereits verstorben war. So konnte er vielleicht heraus finden wo ich war. Und er verstand es.

„Sie sind noch zusammen?"

„Ja!" Aber bald nicht mehr. Aber das konnte ich ihm nicht sagen. Er spürte das.

„Du kannst gerade nicht frei reden, oder? Sie hören zu?" Bing Bing Bing! Hundert Punkte!

„Leider ja!"

„Gut! Ich melde mich bald noch mal wieder. Ach so, bevor ich es vergesse, in 4 Tagen mache ich mich auf den Weg, dich zu suchen." Dies war nun ein Tipp für mich. Endlich etwas Sinnvolles.

„Grüß mir Luke" und dann legte ich auf.

Vorsichtig stopfte ich das Handy zurück in meine Tasche. Ich bemerkte die Blicke der anderen nicht, erst als sie auf mich zukamen, sah ich auf.

„Was…?", begann Aragorn, doch ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Kein Kommentar.", sagte ich rasch. „Nur eine Erfindung aus meiner Welt.", dann legte ich mich auf meinen Schlafplatz und schlief zum ersten Mal seit Tagen ruhig ein.

Ich hatte nicht lange geschlafen. Als ich aufwachte, war alles um mich herum still. Keiner war zu sehen. Waren sie weg? Die Boote waren noch da. Auch ihre Schlafplätze. Doch kein Anzeichen von den Besitzern. Wo mochten sie nur sein? Da hörte ich ein metallisches Klirren und erschrak fürchterlich. Der Kampf war schon da? Ich sprang auf und lief dem Lärm entgegen. Ich lief durch einen kleinen Wald und kam zu einer riesenhaften Steinskulptur. Und um sie herum… tobte der Krieg. Überall lagen tote Orks und Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas kämpften was das Zeug hielt. Ich sah wie sich einer der Orks unbemerkt an Legolas heran machte und hob schnell einen spitzen Stein vom Boden auf. Ich betete, dass ich treffen würde, denn schlecht in Ballsportarten war ich schon immer. Ich zielte genau und warf und der Ork fiel zu Boden. Legolas drehte sich herum und packte mich grob an den Oberarmen und zog mich etwas zur Seite.

„Ich möchte, dass du gehst. Ein Kampf ist nicht der richtige Ort für ein Mädchen." Ich wollte ihm widersprechen, aber der Bogen in seiner Hand bebte bedrohlich und so tat ich wie mir geheißen. Kurz bevor ich in dem Wäldchen verschwand, drehte ich mich um und schrie:

„Ein Dankeschön hätte gereicht!"

Ich rannte das kleine Stückchen Wald wieder zurück Richtung Wasser und ich spürte, dass meine Beine wieder zurück wollten, doch ich versuchte den Widerstand zu brechen und nach einigen Sekunden gelang es mir. Ich konnte nun wieder freier rennen und tat dies auch. Der Schweiß begann mir die Stirn und die Wangen herunter zulaufe. Ich blieb stehen und stütze mich auf meine Knie und atmete einmal tief durch. Ich rang förmlich nach Luft. So gut war ich seit langem nicht mehr gerannt.

Ich hockte mich auf einen Stein und ruhte mich aus. Dann beschloss ich zu warten. Aber auf was? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich ein Feigling war. Noch nie hatte ich mich von einer Schlacht zurück gezogen. Noch nie. Diese Blöde Sache, brachte mein ganzes Leben durcheinander. Kein schwimmen, kein fliegen, keine Wärme und kein Kampf. Wie bitterlich. Eigentlich dürfte ich mich nun gar nicht mehr Idawez nennen, denn ich war jetzt normal. Keine Superfrau mehr, keine Frau mehr, die vor nichts davon stürmte. Es blieb nur noch eine leere Hülle. Das kleine etwas was ich vor Idawez war. Nur viel schwächer und lebloser.

„Frodo, versteck dich hier!" Ich schnellte hoch. Zwei kleine Hobbits versteckten sich hinter einem Busch. Sie kauerten sich eng aneinander. Ich drehte mich um hundertachtzig Grad und sah Frodo flach gegen einen Baum gepresst. Ich musste lachen. Manches konnte in den Unangebrachtesten Momenten urkomisch sein. Ich zwang mich allerdings nur zu einem flüchtigen Lächeln, denn ich bemerkte Frodos Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte ihn vergebens zu interpretieren. Angst lag in seinem Gesicht. Trauer. Und Abschied. Er wollte die anderen verlassen. Alleine weiterziehen. Man sah in deutlich, wie groß der Schmerz war, seine Freunde zurück zulassen mit der hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit sie nie wieder zusehen. Ich wusste wie er sich fühlte, denn ich hatte mich auch schon mal so gefühlt. Damals dachte ich, dass ich nie wieder kommen würde. Doch ich war wiedergekommen und Frodo würde auch wieder kommen. Man musste sich nur ein Versprechen geben, nie aufzugeben, solange noch etwas Hoffnung auf der Erde ruht, dass man nie sein Ziel aus den Augen lässt und nicht für sich kämpf, sondern für dehne die man liebt.

Ich seufzte tief. Die man liebt. Oh wie sehr ich sie vermisste. Meine Mutter, meine Schwester, meinen Vater, Kevin, Luke, Vicky und so viele mehr. Frodo drehte sich erschrocken um und es mir gelang es gerade noch mich hinter dem Baumstumpf zu verstecken. Ich wagte es nicht zu gucken, um mich nicht zu verraten und schloss die Augen. Ein typischer Reflex wenn man sich versteckt. Viele denken ja, dass sie so nicht entdeckt werden können. Unsinn. Aber man fühlt sich so sicherer. Denkt sich in eine andere Situation.

„Hey, hier. Hier sind wir!"

Die Orks drehten sich bei dem Gebrüll um und starrten auf Merry und Pippin, die aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen waren und nun vor den ekligen Geschöpfen umher sprangen. Sie brüllten und liefen mit erhobenen Schwertern auf die beiden Hobbits zu.

„Merry, es klappt!", schrie Pippin.

„Ich weiß! LAUF!" Und schon war Merry hinter dem nächsten Baum verschwunden. Pippin dicht hinter ihm.

Es war zum verrückt werden. Alles ging so schnell, dass ich nicht mal die Chance hatte schnell zu reagieren. Völlig fassungslos starrte ich Merry und Pippin hinterher, auf der anderen Seite versuchte ich Frodo im Blick zu behalten, doch der war schon über alle Berge.

Ein erneutes Geräusch löste eine weitere Kette von Geschehnissen aus. Das Horn Gondors. Boromir! NEIN!

War es wirklich schon so weit? Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Gerade erst war doch Gandalf gestorben, wie konnte denn jetzt schon Boromir sterben. Ob ich es diesmal verhindern sollte? Ich mochte Boromir. Mehr als ich Gandalf mochte. Er war einfach ein super sympathischer Mensch. Doch war ich wirklich in der Lage eine ganze Geschichte zu ändern. Konnte ich mit den Konsequenzen leben? Nein! Wenn ich es jetzt ändern würde, würde sich vielleicht die gesamte Geschichte ändern. Möglicherweise würde Sauron nie besiegt werden. Ich wollte trotzdem schon in Richtung Boromir rennen, wollte ihn en letztes Mal sehen. Sehen, wie die Kampfszene in Wirklich aussah. Wie er es schaffen würde, mit drei Pfeilen noch Kämpfen konnte. Doch ich entschied mich um. Ich konnte mir den Schmerz vom sterbenden Boromir nicht mit ansehen.

„Nein!", schrie ich zu mir selber.

„Was ist?" Legolas lief gerade an mir vorbei, dich gefolgt von Gimli. Der schien allerdings, sehr aus der Puste zu ein ganz im Gegensatz zu Legolas. Es schien so, dass er mein kleines „Selbstgespräch" mitgehört hatte.

„Ach nichts!", erwiderte ich rasch. „Hab nur laut nachgedacht."

„Du bist merkwürdig.", kam es prompt und er lief weiter Richtung des Kampfes bei Boromir.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.", murmelte ich und merkte, dass ich wieder alleine war. Ich musste mir einen Plan ausdenken. Ich konnte einfach nicht weiter mit den anderen umher ziehen. So würde ich nie meine Kräfte finden. Schon seit langem hatte ich so ein Gefühl, wo sie sich befinden könnten. In Mordor. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich darauf kam, aber irgendwie sagte mir mein Gefühl, dass ich richtig lag. Doch wie sollte ich nach Mordor kommen? Da musste ich schon mit Frodo gehen.

Mit Frodo gehen. Das war es. Mein Kopf glühte und ich fühlte mich plötzlich freier, denn je hier in Mittelerde. Warum war ich da nicht früher darauf gekommen? Ich wusste den Lauf der Geschichte und machte ihn mir nicht zu Nutze? Wie doof kann man sein, fluchte ihn stumm.

Ich sah mich um, doch von Frodo war nichts mehr zusehen. Eben war er noch hier. Jetzt ist er wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Wasser. Ich musste los.

Ich rannte. Erneut. So schnell wie noch nie. Innerlich dachte ich daran, dass ich es so vielleicht doch mal mit Luke auf nehmen konnte. Ich grinste. Ich rannte im Zickzack um die Bäume herum, an Büschen vorbei. Ich stolperte über Steine und schon Äste beiseite.

Nach wenigen Minuten war ich endlich wieder am Flussufer angekommen. Mir war vorher gar nicht aufgefallen, wie weit ich mich entfernt hatte. An Orientierungssinn hatte es mir offenbar schon immer gemangelt. Von Frodo war immer noch nichts zusehen. Auch Sam war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Waren sie etwa schon am Ostufer angekommen? Ich blickte mich um. Dann klatschte ich mir gegen die Stirn. Ich war an die falsche Stelle gelaufen. Schnell lief ich zurück in den Wald und suchte vergebens nach einer vertrauten Stelle.

Als ich nach ca. 5 Minuten immer noch nichts gefunden hatte, verlor ich langsam die Geduld. Stolpernd hinkte ich über den Boden und stieß auf einmal gegen etwas am Boden. Prompt stolperte ich und fiel, Nase vorne, auf die nächst gelegene Leiche.

Ich rappelte mich auf und rümpfte die Nase. Es roch widerlich. Welche toten Körper rochen so übel. Ich sah nach unter und die Antwort war da. Orks.

„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du bei den Booten warten sollst?" Wieder einmal Legolas.

„Hab mich verlaufen", gab ich ehrlich zu und meine Wangen röteten sich ein wenig.

„Da lang" Er deutete auf eine kleine Baumgruppe. „Dahinter liegt der Fluss. Warte dort."

„Warte dort…", äffte ich ihn nach und drehte mich um. Was ich dann sah, ließ meinen Atem still stehen.

Boromir lag auf dem Boden. Keuchend und Blutend und mit drei Pfeilen im Körper. Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund. Ich wusste, dass es schlimm sein würde, doch so schlimm? Demonstrativ brachten meine Beine mich zu ihm und ich kniete neben ihm nieder. Als er mich sah, lächelte er und zog mich näher zu sich heran. Ich konnte nun förmlich das Blut riechen und mir wurde übel bei dem Gedanken daran. Langsam hob er eine Hand und drückte sie auf meine Schulter. Er brachte kein Wort vor Schmerz heraus, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Ich verstand ihn auch ohne Worte und nickte lächelnd. Mir kullerten Tränen aus den Augen, doch ich machte keine Anstalten sie weg zuwischen. Aragorn saß neben mir und legte nun meinen Arm um meine Schulter. Ich reagierte nicht, denn nichts war so wichtig im Moment, wie Boromir. Zitternd legte ich meine Hand auf seine Wange und sagte das einzige Elbische Wort das ich kannte:

„Hannon le"

Kurze Zeit später fielen ihm die Augen zu und er rührte sich nicht mehr. Schluchzend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in Aragorns Armen.

Ich schloss die Augen. Dann schlief ich ein.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber es konnte nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten gewesen sein, denn Aragorn weckte mich auf Grund von Boromirs „Begräbnis", welches ziemlich Geschmacklos zuging. Sie legten ihn in eins der Kanus und ließen ihn bis zu dem nahe gelegenen Wasserfall treiben, dann verschwand er im Nichts.

Legolas hatte sich schon wieder gefangen, obwohl mir immer noch die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen und mein Mund Sal schmeckte. Er schob das letzte verbleibende Kanu ist Wasser und schrie:

„Schnell, Frodo und Sam haben das Östliche Ufer erreicht." Dann sah er zu Aragorn, der sch zwar ebenfalls wieder gefangen hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu Legolas ruhig blieb und keinerlei Anstalten machte, Frodo zu folgen. Er sah sehr Kampfslustig aus.

„Du hast nicht vor ihnen zu folgen, oder?" Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ja nur reagieren konnte hatte ich mich endlich gefasst und einen Entschluss gefasst. Mit einem Satz sprang ich in das Kanu und holte das Paddel. Die anderen wussten gar nicht wie ihnen geschah, als ich anfing über den breiten Fluss zu paddeln.

„Ich habe vor ihnen zu folgen.", rief ich. „Danke für alles flüsterte ich hinzu. Ich hörte nur noch Schreie und Rufe, ich solle zurück kommen, doch ich beachtete sie nicht. Niemand brachte Idawez von ihrem Plan ab. Niemand. Da die anderen kein Kanu mehr besaßen, konnten sie mir nicht folgen und so paddelte ich siegessicher weiter. Nur ab und zu drehte ich mich um und sah, wie sie immer kleiner wurden, bis sie verschwanden und ich wusste, dass sie sich jetzt auf die Suche nach Merry und Pippin begeben würden.

Lange brauchte ich nicht über den Fluss, dennoch war ich froh es endlich geschafft zu haben, denn meine Arme wurden langsam taub. Als ich an der Ostküste andockte, sprang ich heraus und lief. Erneut. Ich ließ keine Vorsicht walten, weder für das Kanu, dass nicht richtig auf dem Land war und somit wieder aufs Wasser hinaus trieb, noch auf meine Füße. Das einzige was ich hörte war mein schneller Atem und die metallischen Gegenstände in meinem Rucksack.

So weit konnten sie doch nicht vor mir sein, dachte ich mir, als sie nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht vor mir auftauchten. Sie würden gehen. Da war ich mir sicher. Doch überhaupt nicht sicher war ich mir bei dem Weg. Rannte ich schon wieder falsch?

Doch all meine Ängste wurden beiseite geworfen, als ich sie endlich vor mir erblickte. Ich holte noch mal alles aus mir heraus und spurtete die letzten Meter zu ihnen. Schlitternd kam ich vor ihnen zum stehen. Beide sahen mich sehr verwundert an, bis ich sagte:

„Ich reise mit euch, Herr Frodo."


	9. Ein steiniger Weg und ein alter Freund

EIN STEINIGER WEG UND EIN ALTER FREUND

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es geschafft hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, mit ihnen zu gehen, ich wusste nur, dass ich sehr froh war. Doch schon nach wenigen Stunden war mir klar, dass mit ihnen zu reisen keine Freude war. Sam war sehr fürsorglich, denn Frodo litt angeblich unter großen Schmerzen. Ach, Der Arme, dachte ich mir. Nach jedem Schritt fragte er ihn, ob es ihm auch gut ging und versicherte ihm, dass sie es schaffen würden. Ich war eher genervt von all dem, was auch verständlich war, bei so einem Kindergehampel, und redete deshalb so gut wie gar nicht. Schweigend lief ich hinter den anderen her, beschwerte mich jedoch innerlich, wenn Sam auch nur den Mund öffnete. Es ging langsam nicht mehr so weiter. Mein Verstand ließ mich mit jedem weiteren Buchstaben aus Sams Mund weiter im Stich. Vielleicht war es doch falsch gewesen, mitzugehen, denn ich war mir ja nicht mal 100%ig sicher, ob SIE dort waren. Hätte ich auf eigene Faust suchen sollen? Oder wäre ich bei den vielen Gefahren gestorben? Schließlich hatten Frodo und Sam genauso wenig Ahnung vom Land hier wie ich, da sie sich nicht aus dem Auenland entfernt hatten. Wie konnte ich dazu zwei kleinen Zwergen mein Leben anvertrauen? War ich Meschugge oder hatte ich einfach keine Wahl?  
>Nachts fing ich an zu weinen. Ich konnte den Schmerz in meinem Herzen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Still flossen mir die Tränen die Wangen hinunter und heftige Schluchzer durchbrachen meinen Mund. Ich wollte nicht mehr, ich wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause! Warum kamen Kevin und Luke nicht, um mich aus dieser Hölle zu befreien? Konnten sie meine Schmerzen denn nicht spüren? So laut wie er war, musste man ihn in meiner Welt auf dem Mond hören! Ein stiller Schrei, den kaum jemand hören konnte und doch jeder spürte, denn meine Augen sprachen Bände. Wo bleibt ihr nur? Ich habe doch Angst. Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch. Sam und Frodo achteten nicht auf mich. Sie hatten sich lange Zeit dagegen gewehrt, dass ich mit kam, denn nach all dem, was ich getan hatte, vertrauten sie mir einfach nicht mehr. Ich konnte ihnen das nicht übel nehmen. Ich würde mir selbst nicht mehr vertrauen. Dennoch, und ich wusste immer noch nicht genau wie, hatte ich es geschafft, sie zu überreden mich mitzunehmen. Aber dennoch mieden sie mich, denn sie hatten Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit einer traurigen, verräterischen, aber dennoch verlassenen Seele herum zu plagen. Frodo war ja schon verzweifelt genug. Blablabla Sankt Frodo.<br>Am nächsten Morgen erreichten wir ein sehr hohes Gebirge. Vielleicht nicht so hoch wie manche in meiner Welt, aber dennoch mir zu hoch. Angst vor der Höhe und klettern war nicht gerade meine Lieblingsspezialität  
>„Da steig ich nicht hoch", brummte ich und blieb stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sam und Frodo gingen nicht auf mich ein, sondern begannen munter mit dem Aufstieg. Sie waren froh, Mordor wieder einen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein. Klettern war nicht meine Stärke um genau zu sein hatte ich nicht besonders viele Stärken. Das meiste rettete ich mir immer mit meinen Kräften. Über Berge fliegen war klasse. Sie mit den Füßen zu bezwingen: Selbstmord. Doch leider hatte ich keine andere Wahl und stampfte den beiden Hobbits wütend hinterher.<br>Schon bald bereute ich es, denn das Klettern war sehr viel anstrengender als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Meine Füße hatten tausend Blasen und brannten bei jedem Aufsetzten, wenn auch noch so leicht. Ich nahm an, dass lag am Stampfen. Meine Hände waren aufgeschürft. So schlimm war es in Moria nicht gewesen. Außerdem roch es hier sehr schlimm. Manchmal konnte ich kaum noch atmen und hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund. Und leider kam dies nicht allzu selten vor, denn Sam und Frodo hatten wirklich keine Ahnung, wo sie hin mussten. Ich kam mir so bescheuert vor wie ich ununterbrochen mit der Hand vor dem Mund lief. Ewig lange irrten wir umher und machten nur selten Rast bis Sam sagte:  
>„Irgendwie kommt mir das hier gekannt vor!"<br>„Weil wir schon mal hier gewesen sind", antwortete Frodo. Ich stöhnte laut auf: Wie lange wollten wir hier noch ahnungslos umherirren?  
>„Wir gehen im Kreis herum".<br>„Was für ein ekelhafter Gestank. In der Nähe muss ein ekelhaftes Moor sein", sagte Sam eine geraume Zeit später.  
>„Ja, ich rieche es auch", sagte Frodo und drehte sich zu Sam um. „Wir sind nicht allein!", fügte er flüsternd hinzu. Sam sah etwas verwirrt aus, doch ich war kurz davor, mit meiner Faust in die Luft zu stoßen. Obwohl er mich in Moria im Stich gelassen hatte, was zu erwarten gewesen war, war ich froh ihn erneut zu sehen.<br>„Baut eine Falle!", schlug ich vor und zu meinem größten Erstaunen nahmen sie das Angebot an. Ich glaube sie spürten, dass jemand Wichtiges sie verfolgte. Ich wusste, dass es Gollum war. Also war eine Falle nicht allzu schlecht. Auch ich konnte mal recht haben. Und ich klopfte mir selber auf die Brust.  
>Am Abend legten wir uns hin und taten, als würden wir schlafen. Und tatsächlich, ein paar Stunden später hörten wir es:<br>„Diebe. Sie haben ihn gestohlen. Meinen Schatz!" Ich grinste. Vorsichtig blickte ich nach links und sah, dass Frodo seine Augen einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte. Vorsichtig kletterte er sich näher an uns heran und ich war erstaunt, dass er nicht vom Berg herunterrutschte, so steil und hoch wie er war. Immer näher kam er Frodo und mir blieb fast das Herz stehen, da Frodo die Augen nun ganz geschlossen hatte und ich dachte, er würde wirklich schlafen. Was wäre eigentlich passiert, wenn Frodo wirklich geschlafen hätte und ihm so vielleicht von Gollum der Ring gestohlen worden wäre. Wir hätten so gut wie keine Chance gegen Sauron gehabt. Erneut dachte ich an eine sehr interessante und noch mal mehr bedeutende Tatsachte. Gollum war unsere einzige Hoffnung und dennoch unser größter Feind. Doch im Grunde wusste nur ich, was für eine falsche, widerliche Kreatur er war.  
>Zum Glück sah ich, wie Frodo kurz mit einem Auge blinzelte und war so sehr erleichtert. Und noch erleichterter war ich am Anfang, als Gollum zum Sprung ansetzte, Frodo und Sam beide gleichzeitig auftauchten, wie von einer Hummel gestochen und Gollum an den Armen auf den Boden zerrten. Spitz schrie ich auf, bevor Gollum über mich fiel, denn er wehrte sich tapfer und die Hobbits hatte einige Mühe in fest zu halten. Mit einem großen Ruck warf Gollum die beiden Hobbits zur Seite und ich sah, wie Frodo gegen einen Felsen krachte und der Ring unter seinem Umhang zum Vorschein kam. Gollums Augen waren der Hammer. Er starrte mit so einer Begierde auf den Ring, dass man denken konnte, ihm würden gleich die Augen ausfallen. Mit einem einzigen Sprung bewältigte er die Entfernung zwischen ihm und Frodo. Er wollte ihm an die Gurgel springen. Ihn erwürgen, um dann den Ring endgültig an sich zu nehmen. Wild grapschte er nach dem Ring und Frodo keuchte, denn es kostete ihn einige Überwindung, Gollum von ihm fern zu halten. Ich stand immer noch da. Hatte mich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. War ich wieder so geschockt wie bei Gandalf, dass mein Herz dachte, es würde gleich jemand sterben, obwohl mein Kopf wusste, dass es keiner tat? Oder konnte es mein Gewissen abermals nicht verantworten, den Lauf der Geschichte zu ändern? Doch ich brauchte den Lauf der Geschichte nicht ändern, denn Sam kam ihm zur Hilfe und riss Gandalf von Frodos kleinem Körper herunter. Gollum keuchte und schrie, brachte sich vor Sam in Sicherheit, indem er den Felsen empor kletterte. Ich dachte, nun wäre es vorbei, doch in der nächsten Sekunde warf sich Gollum abermals auf Frodo. Nun war ich wie Gollum, denn meine Augen sprangen förmlich aus den Hüllen. Mein Herz stand still wie beim ruckartigen Bremsen einer Achterbahn. Gollum biss und strampelte, bis er Sam, der Frodo wieder zur Hilfe gekommen war, auf den Boden warf und begann, seine Arme um seinen Hals zu legen. Ich schrie auf. Ich konnte mir ein Schreien einfach nicht mehr verkneifen. Das hier war Horror pur.<br>Ein metallisches Klingen sagte mir, dass Frodo sein Schwert herausgezogen hatte und ich sah, wie er es an Gollums Kehle hielt.  
>„Das ist Stich", sagte er bedrohlich, doch man hörte noch die Erschöpfung vom Kampf in seiner Stimme. „Du hast es schon einmal gesehen, hab ich recht, Gollum?" Das letzte Wort sagte er mit so einer Abscheu, als wäre es das schlimmste Schimpfwort auf der ganzen Welt wie Schlampe bei uns oder Schlammblut bei Harry Potter. Bei diesem Wort gerät der Gegner außer Kontrolle und das war jetzt Gollum. Schwer keuchend stammelte er, doch er lockerte seinen Griff um Sam nicht.<br>„Lass ihn sofort los oder ich schneide dir die Kehle durch" und er brauchte die Spitze noch näher an Gollums Kehle heran.  
>Dass Gollum Angst vor dem Tod hatte war klar, sonst hätte er mich in Moria nicht zurückgelassen. Doch dass Frodo es übers Herz brachte, jemanden zu töten, sei er noch so böse, war unvorstellbar.<br>Unvorstellbar war auch Gollums nächste Handlung, denn Sams Atem ging wieder freier und er konnte sich aufrichten.  
>Schnell holten sie ein Seil aus Sams Rucksack und banden es Gollum um den Hals. Ich hatte mich endlich wieder etwas beruhigt bei dem Gedanken, Gollum könnte uns nun nicht mehr gefährlich werden. Und mit jedem Augenblick verschwand die Angst und ich wurde wieder selbstsicherer.<br>„Es ist schön, die wieder zusehen", sagte ich und stellte mich vor ihm auf. Meine Beine zitterten zwar noch, aber ich hielt mich wacker.  
>„Wiedersehen?", fragte Sam mich ungläubig. Ich hatte wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Gollum mich durch die Minen von Moria gebracht hatte, auch wenn er wie ein Feigling abgehauen war. Ups, wie ein kleines Mädchen schob ich nun den Finger zwischen die Zähne.<br>„Ja, ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen, das Ding hier zu treffen". Jetzt war meine Stimme wieder abfällig. Schließlich war das Ding vor mir ja auch nichts anderes als ein Ding.  
>„Was?", nun war es an Frodo, ungläubig zu gucken und ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Sam total mit mir übereinstimmte; Gollum war ein Ding, denn er sah ihn mit totaler Abscheu an. Aber wie Frodo war er immer noch überrascht, dass ich mal mit diesem Abschaum Kontakt gehabt hatte. Das Ding, wiederholte ich, ist wohl der beste Name, ihn zu beschreiben. Ich kicherte, aber keiner bemerkte es. Gollum sagte nichts zu seiner Verteidigung. Er saß und rieb sich verstohlen seinen Hals, denn das Band schien ihm höllische Schmerzen zu bereiten. Aber die hatte er verdient, schließlich hatte ich auch solche Schmerzen gehabt.<br>„Wo?", fragte Frodo und ich erzählte den beiden, dass er mich durch Moria gebracht hatte. Die beiden waren zwar wütend, dass ich mich lieber so einem Geschöpf als ihnen angeschlossen hatte, doch sie waren froh, dass Gollum mich damals in der Mine gerettet hatte, als die Felswand eingestürzt war, dass es schon vor Moria vereinbart gewesen war, sagte ich lieber nicht.  
>„Wir...", machte Gollum nun endlich seinen Mund auf, doch Sam schnitt ihm das Wort ab.<br>„ Sei ruhig! – Was sollen wir jetzt bloß mit ihm machen?". Er klang nicht verzweifelt. Er war eher erpicht darauf, ihn den nächsten Abgrund herunterzuwerfen. Doch Gollum hielt nicht den Mund, sondern fing an zu schreien, zu kreischen und zu heulen. Und seit dem an war er nicht mehr ansprechbar.

Die Stunden gingen dahin und aus der Nacht wurde Tag, doch Gollum schwieg nicht. Mein Kopf brummte schon und ich war kurz davor, Gollum eine zu knallen. Auf eine mitleidsartige Tour zerrte er an seiner Fessel und keuchte schwer.  
>„Es brennt! Es brennt uns. Es friert uns. Garstige Elben haben es zusammengedreht. Nehmt es ab von uns" Was für ein Gestöhne, dachte ich und ich glaube, Sam dachte genau so, denn er schrie:<br>„Still jetzt!" Doch Gollum schrie weiter wie in den letzten Stunden, und da war es ja auch mehr als klar, dass mein Kopf brummte und brummte.  
>„Es ist hoffnungslos", schrie Sam zu Frodo. Er war es, der Gollum wie einen Hund an der Leine mit es führte. Nur, dass er ihn nicht gerade pflegsam behandelte. Wenn Gollum ein Hund gewesen wäre, hätte er mir fast leidtun können, aber so...!<br>„Jeder Ork in ganz Mordor wird dieses Geschrei hören". Und als könnte Gollum nicht mehr tiefer sinken, kam noch mehr von Sam. Er wollte Gollum den Rest geben.  
>„Wir fesseln ihn an einen Stein und dann lassen wir ihn hier!" Frodo sah ihn an. Ich versuchte, seinen Ausdruck zu lesen, doch er zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. Gollum hingegen starrte fassungslos, erschrocken, verwirrt, wütend und leidend zu uns auf. Endlich hatte er aufgehört zu schreien, doch ich wünschte, er hätte es weiter getan, denn seinem Blick war schwer zu widerstehen.<br>„Nein!", schrie er auf, „Das würde uns töten, uns töten!"  
>Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Na und, dachte ich, lassen wir ihn hier versauern, dann bleib mir sein Geschrei und dieser Blick erstarrt.<br>„Was anderes hast du auch nicht verdient". Sam war nicht zu bremsen. Er traute Gollum durch und durch nicht. Und ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Gollum nicht zu vertrauen. Ihn verzehrte es immer noch nach dem Ring! Nur ihn wollte er. Und er würde alles für ihn tun. Deshalb hatte er mich auch Moria zurückgelassen. Aus Angst zu sterben, um denn nicht mehr an den Ring herankommen zu können. Dumm, denn wäre Frodo dort gestorben...? Ich grinste bei der Vorstellung.  
>„Vielleicht hat er den Tod wirklich verdient", sagte Frodo leise. Es war mehr wie ein Flüstern, trotzdem konnte ihn jeder hören. Ich glaubte es nicht, woran ging Frodo mit allen Leuten immer so... einfach so um, egal welche Farbe die Seele hatte.<br>„Vielleicht?", schrie ich, „Er ist eine kleine, widerliche Ratte" Diese Idee schoss mir einfach so durch den Kopf. Peter Pettigrew hatte auch alle verraten. Und genau das würde Gollum auch tun. Und Frodo dachte ehrlich darüber nach, ob noch was Gutes in ihm stecken könnte. So ein Idiot! Ich gab Sam ausnahmsweise vollkommen recht. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und sprach weiter. Dieses Mal mehr zu Sam gewandt.  
>„Doch jetzt, da ich ihn sehe, habe ich Mitleid mit ihm."<br>„Was?", ich konnte nicht anders. Warum Mitleid für einen...einen...mir vielen keine neuen Schimpfwörter für das Ding vor mir mehr ein. Dachte er nur, weil er den Ring hatte, hatte er unter ihm gelitten und war ihm nicht verfallen? Hatte versucht sich zu befreien, wurde aber durch die Macht des Ringes unterdrückt. Warum will er den Ring davon wiederholen. War Frodo so dumm und naiv, dass er das glaubte oder war er einfach nur hoffnungslos verzweifelt? Was es auch war, sich auf diese Person einzulassen, war kein menschlicher, oder besser gesagt hobbischer Gedanke mehr. Er war einfach nur krank.  
>Auch Sam sah ihn etwas verdattert an, doch Gollum schien innerlich zu strahlen. Er hatte aufgehört zu jammern und zu schreien. Etwas verwundert sah er Frodo an. Vielleicht, da er nicht glauben konnte, dass jemand Mitleid mit ihm hatte oder weil er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Frodo so dumm war und auf seine Mitleidsmasche hereinfiel. Er setzte prompt ein falsches Grinsen auf und hoppelte wie Affe auf Frodo zu, säuselte etwas von wegen er würde nett zu ihm sein und schwor auf den Ring. Ich hörte der widerlichen Qualle – endlich fiel mir wieder ein neuer Name für ihn ein – nicht länger zu. Sein Mund und das daraus hervorkommende konnte meinen Verstand nicht länger verpesten. Nur einmal warf ich ihm einen widerlichen Blick zu, als er wie ein kranker Psychopath den Kopf nach seinem Versprechen senkte und seinen Namen zweimal gequält hervorbrachte. Es sah einfach nur widerlich aus; trotzdem musste ich kichern. Verehrte er sich selbst...?<br>Sam war ebenso angewidert und brachte es auch deutlich zum Ausdruck. Mit den größten Hobbit Schritten ging er auf Gollum zu, der nun ängstlich zurückwich.  
>„Ich glaube dir nicht!", widerliches Biest, dachte ich seinen eigentlich fertig gestellten Satz zu Ende. Und er zog mit voller Kraft am Seil, das Gollum um den Hals hing und da Gollum, um sich vor Sam in Sicherheit zu bringen, gerade auf einen Felsen geklettert war, wurde er nun mit gewaltiger Kraft zu Boden geworfen. Das Elbenseil bohrte sich in seine Haut, wenn man es Haut nennen konnte.<br>„Komm runter!"  
>„Sam!"<br>„Komm runter!"  
>„SAM!", schrie Frodo und der ließ Gollum endlich zufrieden, der sich röchelnd den Hals rieb. Wehleidig! Zu wehleidig, Gollum! Als Schauspieler hatte er eindeutig keine Chancen. „Er will uns doch nur reinlegen. Wenn wir ihn laufen lassen, erdrosselt er uns im Schlaf!" Doch anscheinend hatte er bei Frodo keine Chance, denn Frodo wollte Gollum eine geben. Denn der ging auf ihn zu. Gollum, froh, aber dennoch verwirrt, krabbelte zurück. Ich hatte schon fast gedacht, dass Sam ihn erneut zurückzog, aber er tat es nicht. Er war über Frodos Handeln offenbar zu verwirrt, um weiter denken zu können. Überraschung! Dement das Hirn.<br>„Du weißt den Weg nach Mordor?" Mit der Frage hatte Gollum offenbar nicht gerechnet. Sam auch nicht. Ich schon. Er bejahte.  
>„Du bist schon einmal dort gewesen?", fragte Frodo weiter. Gollum, immer noch verwirrt über diese merkwürdigen Fragen, wurde unsicherer, dennoch bejahte er erneut. Nun tat Frodo eine vollkommen unerwartete Handlung. Er befreite Frodo von seinen Fesseln.<br>„Nicht!", schrie ich, doch wer hörte schon auf mich? Auch Sam starrte fassungslos auf Frodo, während Gollum hingegen total baff war. Ich glaube dies war die Handlung, die er zuletzt erwartet hätte. Er war frei. Nur graute es bei dem Gedanken, dass dieses Ding nun einfach abhauen konnte. Oder zumindest bei Frodo, denn bei Sam war ich mir nicht sicher, doch sein volles Vertrauen würde Gollum bei ihm nie erlangen.  
>„Dann wirst du uns zum Schwarzen Tor bringen", beendete Frodo seine kleine Fragerei. Gollum konnte wohl binnen weniger Sekunden seine Pläne neu durchdenken. Verwirrte, entschlossen und auf die Beine. Zack! Zack! Zack! Er machte eine flüchtige Bewegung und hüpfte davon. Wir alle drei waren uns nicht sicher, ob wir ihm glauben konnten, doch Frodo hoffte entschieden, Sam traute Frodo und ich wollte noch Mordor, also liefen wir brav mit. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig?<p>

Es war heller und so konnten wir auch dank ohne dem Nebel wieder sehr gut sehen. Mir grauste es, denn ich sah langsam so aus wie einer, der auf der Straße lebte. Verwaist. Heimatlos. Meine Jeans bestand nur noch aus Fetzen und mein T-Shirt...? Naja, mehr nicht mehr davon. Warum in Teufels Namen hatte ich keine neuen Klamotten eingepackt? Stundenlang und immer wieder und wieder durchwühlte ich meinen Rucksack auf etwas Stoffartiges. Doch niente. Alles was ich fand, war eine total aufgelöste, aber trotzdem noch vorhandene Vollmilch Schokolade, Deo... ich grinste, da ich an Legolas denken musste. Was die drei jetzt wohl machten? Wo sie wohl waren? Ob sie Gandalf schon gefunden hatten? Vielleicht dachte Legolas genau in diesem Moment an das „Bis bald!" und ob ich nicht doch etwas anderes damit gemeint haben könnte. Ob sie schon in Rohan waren in der Hauptstadt Eowas... Nein Enotas... Mist, wie heißt sie denn noch mal? Oder ob sie schon in den Kampf nach Helms Klamm aufgebrochen waren? Doch das konnte nicht sein. So lange waren wir noch nicht getrennt. Vermutlich erst eine Wache oder zwei. Mit etwas Glück waren sie schon im Fangorn Wald.

Der Weg durch die Steine wurde immer mühseliger. Und ich schlurfte nur noch hinterher. Doch Gollum sprang immer weiter. Bei den Hobbits hatte ich auch manchmal das Gefühl, dass ihnen die Puste fehlte, aber welcher Junge wird vor einem Mädchen schon erschöpft? Mit Gollum sprach ich keinen Ton und auch er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, mit mir reden zu müssen. Einfach nur zuschauen. Anschreien hätte ich ihn doch können, das geht immer, grinste ich in mich hinein.  
>Weitere Tage vergingen, ohne dass sich unsere Landschaft änderte. Nichts außer nacktem Stein. Kein Gras, kein Baum, kein Wasser. Weniger Sauerstoff ? Manchmal musste ich mich daran erinnern gleichmäßiger zu atmen und nicht zu Hyperventilieren.<p>

Am nächsten Morgen, vielleicht der dritte nach unserem Zusammentreffen, war Gollum aufgeregt. Warum? Na klar. Als wir um die nächste Felsgruppe kamen, wussten wir es alle. Vor uns kam das erste Mal keine graue und kahle Landschaft, sondern Grün, wenn auch nur wenig. Ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war, ich war nur froh, dass es ich wieder andere Farben als grau sah.  
>„Seht! Seht! Wir haben euch geführt! Eilt euch, Hobbitse! Eilt euch!" Und er rannte weiter. Frodo schien irgendwie nicht froh. Auch wenn er Mordor ein Stück näher kam, fühlte er auch die Gefahr, die Ungewissheit und die Tatsache, dass er diesem Ort eigentlich nicht begegnen wollte. Unsinn, dachte ich. Auf einmal Angst. Entscheiden kann er sich echt nicht. Sam ging es ähnlich. Ich war eigentlich froh, aus diesem Steinlabyrinth herausgekommen zu sein, alles andere war mir egal, doch das änderte sich schnell, als ich sah, wo wir uns befanden. Es war zwar grün hier, aber das Grün war wässrig und neblig und zwischen dem grün waren große braune Flecken und Wasserpfützen. Ein Sumpf!<br>„Ein Moor! Er hat uns in einen Sumpf geführt!", schrie Sam, als er ebenfalls erkannte wo wir waren.  
>„Nein!", sagte ich ironisch, „dies ist eine wunderschöne Wiese mit den buntesten Blumen überhaupt!" Sam lachte nicht.<br>„Jaja, ein Sumpf! Kommt her. Wir bringen euch auf sicheren Pfaden durch den Nebel. Kommt, wir gehen schnell". Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Keine zehn Pferde würden mich darüber bringen.  
>„Warum sollte ich dir trauen?". Ich sprach das erste Mal direkt zu Gollum. „Ihr vertraut uns nicht?"<br>„Warum sollte ich?" Gollum sagte eine Weile nichts. Scheinbar brauchte er diesmal länger zum Überlegen. Doch als er antwortete, sprach er nicht zu mir, sondern zu meinen Begleitern.

„Wir haben ihn gefunden. Den Weg durch die Sümpfe. Orks benutzen ihn nicht. Orks kennen ihn nicht. Sie gehen Meilen und Meilen drum herum."  
>„Aha!", schrie ich auf. „Es gibt also noch einen anderen Weg nach Mordor! Warum nehmen wir nicht den?" Ich wusste die Antwort. Er war kürzer. Luke hätte in so einem Fall gesagt:<br>„Willst du in diesem Leben noch ankommen?" Natürlich wollte ich das, doch wollte ich es durch ein Moor erreichen?  
>„Wir müssen ihm vertrauen", versuchte Frodo mir sanft beizubringen.<br>„Dem traue ich nie wieder.", schrie ich. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. „Er wird uns alle umbringen!" Ersäufen, ersticken und was für andere Teufeleien.  
>„Dann geht. Warum seid ihr denn überhaupt hier?" Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Frodo so laut werden konnte. Ich wusste, dass er sich mir zuliebe zurückgehalten hatte, weil er wusste, dass ich verzweifelt war und wie sehr ich versuchte, nach Moria zu gelangen, was er nicht verstehen konnte, da er auf keinen Fall dorthin wollte, doch keine andere Wahl hatte. Sams Gesicht konnte ich nicht sehen.<br>„Vielleicht sollte ich das auch! Doch ohne mich währt ihr dem Ding", ich zeigte auf Gollum, „ausgesetzt."  
>„Ich vertraue ihm."<br>„Ja und genau da liegt Problem. Du bist gerade mal 10 Minuten aus den Auenland raus und denkst schon, du weißt alles über den Rest dieser Welt und könntest jedem vertrauen, der dir seine Hilfe anbietet." Egoist, fügte ich hinzu. Frodos Mund stand offen und er starrte mich an. Er wusste nun offensichtlich nichts mehr zu sagen. Offensichtlich verwirrt und obendrein maßlos enttäuscht. Meine Augen starrten in die kleinen mir gegenüber. Diesmal versuchte ich entschlossen zu gucken, kein bisschen böse, denn ich wollte ihn nicht reizen, nur verwarnen, ihn darauf hinweisen, was so ein Mädchen wie ich drauf hatte und dass er mir trauen sollte und nicht ihm, doch wer hat schon einmal einen Vertrauen gebrochen und wer noch nicht 1 Punkt für Gollum.  
>Nun wollte Frodo mir zeigen, was ein kleiner Hobbit drauf hatte, denn er hielt meinem Blick stand. Er ließ sich einfach nicht beirren. Wie lange würde das hier noch dauern?<br>„OK! Beruhigt euch!". Sams ruhige Stimme drang an mein Ohr. Er hatte sich vom Hintergrund abgehoben und auch vom Nebel. Nun erkannte ich sein Gesicht. Es war nicht zornig, aber auch nicht entschlossen oder freundlich. Er hatte eine klare Andeutung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bitte. Er hatte ein wenig Angst.  
>„Kommt mal wieder zur Vernunft." Bitte sagte er nicht. Hätte eh nichts gebracht, aber Frodo schien endlich von mir abzulassen und drehte sich von mir weg. Er sah Sam an. Sam sah zurück. Sie sagten nichts, doch ich spürte, dass sie innerlich eine Kommunikation führten. Wütend starrte ich die beiden an, doch es blieb still. Frodo schien Sam durch dringlich anzusehen. Immer mit demselben Blick, bis Sam ihn wohl endlich verstanden hatte. Er zog eine Miene und sagte:<br>„Wenn du es für das Beste hältst, Herr Frodo." Dieser nickte nur. Worüber er wohl redete?  
>„Idawez", Frodo sprach den Namen mit so einer Abscheu aus, wie damalig den von Gollum. Vielleicht sogar etwas mehr. Das konnte gewiss nichts Gutes bedeuten.<br>„Du bist hiermit von unserer Gruppe ausgeschlossen!"

**Schock!** Mir war klar, dass dies kommen würde, aber dass mich diese Worte so sehr treffen würden, hätte ich nicht gedacht.  
><strong>Schmerz!<strong> Sam sah weg. Gollum grinste mich an. Er hatte bekommen, was er wollte.  
><strong>Angst!<strong> Ich versuchte meinen Schmerz zu unterdrücken und stark zu bleiben. Hob meine Nase in die Luft, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, drehte mich um 180 Grad und marschierte von dannen. Hinaus aus dem Moor.  
>„Kommt Hobbits. Schnell wie Schatten müssen wir sein" Ich drehte mich nicht um. Dann war ich<br>**Alleine!**


	10. Die Magierin

DIE MAGIERIN

Ziellos wanderte ich umher. Nichts erkannte ich aus den Filmen wieder. Es sah alles gleich aus.

Die Zeit rannte so langsam an mir vorbei, als wollte sie es niemals Abend haben.

Wie hatte ich es nur so weit kommen lassen? Wie konnte ich so dumm gewesen sein und die Gruppe verlassen? Ich war so schutzlos ohne sie. Obwohl es nur zwei Hobbits gewesen waren, die keine Ahnung von der Welt außerhalb ihres zu Hauses hatten, gaben sie mir mehr Schutz, als ich mir im Moment selbst.

Es war schon seltsam gewesen. Kaum hatte ich mich umgedreht und war davon gegangen, war das Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit gestiegen. Hinter mir hörte ich nur, dass Gollum froh weiter ging, erfreut mich endlich los zu sein, keinen weiteren Gedanken an mich verschwendend, so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Als ich wieder zu den Felsen gekommen war, hatte ich mich hinter einen großen Felsen versteckt und beobachtete traurig, wie die drei Gestalten immer kleiner wurden. Irgendwann hatte auch ich mir ein Herz gefasst und hatte meinen Weg ins ungewissene fortgesetzt.

Ich war noch nicht lange unterwegs. Nicht mal drei Tage. Erst zweimal ist die Sonne in dieser trostlosen Wüste verschwunden.

Es war wirklich trostlos hier. Wenige Bäume bekam ich zu Gesicht und mein Hals war trocken. Wie musste ich gehen, um zu einem Ort zugelangen, wo Leute mich kannten? Wie kam ich nach Mordor und wo war der nächste Fluss?

Ich hatte mich eindeutig verlaufen.

Langsam neigte sich die Sonne wieder der wüste zu. Ich hasste die Nächte. Schlafen wollte ich nicht, aus Angst vor einem Überfall. Gehen wollte ich nicht, aus Angst mich noch mehr zu verirren, oder über irgendwas zu stolpern, was ich nicht sehen konnte und dann verletzt hier rumzuliegen ohne irgendeine Chance auf Hilfe. Und so bildeten sich unter meinen Augen schon tiefe Ringe.  
>Doch irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass heute Abend etwas anders war. Es wehte eine kühle Brise und mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, denn es roch nach Wasser. Und tatsächlich fand ich eine halbe Stunde später einen Fluss.<p>

Wie gerne wäre ich dort hin gerannt und hätte einen Schluck getrunken. Doch leider gab es da ein viel größeres Problem als meinen Durst. Der Fluss war tief in den Felsen eingedrungen. Ein reißender Fluss, hundert Meter unter mir. Ein Sprung kam nicht in Frage, aber dieser Fluss weckte eine Erinnerung in mir. Bildlich hatte ich das doch schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Eine Klippe kam mir plötzlich in den Sinn und ich sah in Zeitlupe einen Mann und ein großes, hässliches Etwas hinunter stürzen. Aragon! Der Kampf auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm. Ich musste ganz in der Nähe sein. Hoffentlich. Erneut machte mein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer und ich wusste aus irgendeinem Grund, dass nun alles gut werden würde. Ich würde wieder zu Menschen kommen, die einen Plan hatten von dieser Welt.

Doch wie…wie sollte ich auf die andere Seite dieser Schlucht kommen? Das war unmöglich.

Nein! Unmöglich gehörte nicht zu meinem Wortschatz, ich musste mich einfach nur richtig konzentrieren und dann…! Ich versuchte mir den Plan von Mittelerde aus meinem Buch im meinem Kopf hervor zurufen. Wie viele von diesen Flüssen gab es in diesem Land? Ich konnte mich nur noch an einen erinnern. Das müsste dann doch dieser hier sein oder? Also müsste ich dem Fluss nur noch folgen, bis ich hoffentlich zurück zu dem Wasserfall kommen würde. Dort könnte ich ihn dann doch eigentlich überqueren.

Plötzlich wurde ich abgelenkt, als ein klirrendes Geräusch zu hören war. Ein Kampf. Konnte ich denn so viel Glück haben? Ich wollte schon freudig losspringen, als mir die Schlucht wieder einfiel und ich schon bereits einen Fuß in der Luft hatte, blieb ich schlagartig stehen.

Ich wartete ab, doch das Aufeinandertreffen von Metall und das Brüllen der Tiere, sowie die schmerzvollen Schreie hörten nicht auf.

Dann endlich kam Aragorns Körper zum Vorschein und ich konnte sehen, wie sich angesichts der Klippe seine Augen weiteten und er noch verbissen versuchte seine Hand aus dem Fell des Warges zu befreien. Doch keinen Moment später hatten sie das Ende der Klippe erreicht und ich sah in Zeitlupe, wie sie die Schlucht hinunterstürzten. Eine Sekunde später waren sie im Fluss verschwunden.

Obwohl ich wusste, dass es passieren würde, war es ein Schock es in Wirklichkeit mit anzusehen und voller Panik sah ich nach unten, wo der Fluss unschuldig weiterfloss. Ein wenig zu weit lehnte ich mich nach vorne, denn im Nächsten Augenblick flog ich mit einem lauten Schrei durch die Luft. Tausend Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf.

Das erste Gedanke war erneut das Gefühl der Luft. Wie sie an einem vorbeiflog und man deutlich spürte, dass man nicht mehr mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden stand. Es war wie in Moria, als Legolas mich durch die Luft warf. Doch diesmal würde ich nicht auf der anderen Seite ankommen. Diesmal war meine Angst vor der Höhe berechtigt. Diesmal fiel ich wirklich in die Tiefe.

Ich wollte nicht sterben. Voller Angst und Panik blickte ich mich um. Und dann sah ich ihn. Einen Ast, der aus dem Felsen ragte. Schnelle Reaktionen hatte ich immer gehabt, also hatte ich keinerlei Probleme meine Finger in Millisekunden schnelle um den Ast zu legen. Ich spürte einen Ruck in meinem Arm. Ein Ziehen und ich dachte mein Gewicht und der Druck wären so stark, dass der Ast brechen würde. Doch er hielt. Der Wind hatte aufgehört mir um die Ohren zu zischen und ich hing ruhig in der Luft, leider immer noch mit dem Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit.

Es war still. Zu still. Müssten nicht noch Leute vom Kampf zu hören sein? Ich schloss die Augen, da ich eh nichts sehen konnte, außer der Felswand, und konzentrierte mich nur auf mein Gehör. Sonst nichts. Nur das rauschen des Flusses unter mir.

Mein Arm schmerzte höllisch und ich versuchte ihn zu verlagern, was ein großer Fehler war. Der Ast knackte und panisch wie ich war, griff ich kreischend aufschreiend mit beiden Händen noch doller zu.

„Idawez?", kam eine Stimmer und ich wusste sofort zu wem sie gehörte.

Ich konnte mich nicht umdrehen, sonst würde der Ast endgültig brechen. Ich versuchte zu nicken.

„Was machst du da?" War das eine ernstgemeinte Frage?

„Ich häng hier nur so aus Spaß rum. Was denkst du denn? Natürlich bin ich runtergefallen.", sagte ich in einer ironischen Tonlage.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?" Ich stöhnte auf. Ich hing mit einer Hand an einem Ast in einer großen Schlucht und bangte um mein Leben und er stellte mir die Frage, warum ich hier war. Meine Arme wurden schwächer und noch einmal versuchte ich mein Gewicht zu verlagern. Ein erneutes Knacken lies mich erneut aufschreien.

„Beweg dich nicht!"

„Danke für den Tipp!", fauchte ich zurück. Als ob ich das nicht selber wüsste. Was hatte er vor? Wollte er mich hier hängen lassen? Nein… oder?

Ohne Vorwarnung sauste ein Pfeil an meinem rechten Ohr vorbei und landete zwischen den Steinen. Ich erschrak fürchterlich und der Ast knackte erneut. Ich traute mich nicht, mich weiter hochzuziehen, um mich an der anderen Seite des fast ganzgebrochenen Astes festzuklammern. Ich versuchte einfach meine Muskeln nicht mehr zubewegen.

„Greif das Seil!" Welches Seil? Ich sah mich vorsichtig um, denn immerhin wollte ich dem Ast keine Weitere Gelegenheit bieten noch mehr zusammenzubrechen. An dem Pfeil war ein Seil befestigt. War er Lebensmüde? Ich würde es nie schaffen das Seil zu erreichen ohne hinunterzufallen.

„Nein!", schrie ich und ich spürte, wie mir langsam Tränen über die Wange liefen. Es war die Anstrengung. War ich wirklich so zerbrechlich geworden?

„Fass das Seil!", rief Legolas erneut.

„Nein!", schrie ich und diesmal zog ich mich hoch an den Ast und wollte ich umklammern, um meine Sturheit zu symbolisieren. Der Ast gab ein lautes Knacken von sich und brach.

„Idawez! Greif das Seil!", riefen nun Legolas und Gimli gemeinsam und ich spürte eine Spur Panik in ihren Stimmen.

Ich spürte wieder das Gefühl zu fallen. Ich schloss die Augen und mit nur einer Hand versuchte ich das Seil im Dunklen zu fassen. Ich spürte etwas Raues und umschloss es mit meinen Fingern. Noch bevor ich die Augen öffnen konnte flog ich erneut. Ich wusste, dass der Pfeil sich, dank meinem Gewicht, aus der Felsspalte gelöst hatte und nun mit samt Seil und mir auf die andere Seit der Schlucht zu rauschte. Ein krachen und das schmerzen sämtlicher Körperteile sagte mir, dass ich gegen die Felswand gekracht war.

Ich stöhnte. Nun tat mir wirklich alles weh. Ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Ich bemerkte nicht mal, dass ich mich nach oben bewegte. Alles was ich mit ganzer Kraft noch tat, war, mich durch dieses feine Seil an Leben zu erhalten. Doch es wurde so schwer. Ich wusste, dass meine Hände bluteten. Ich konnte es riechen. Es tat so weh. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wollte nicht mehr und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken lies ich los.

Eine Hand packte meine. Sie war warm und weich. Ganz anders als normale Menschliche Hände. Selbst als die weichen Hände der Frauen. Dann spürten meine Füße wieder Boden und ich stürzte darauf. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, da ich nun sicher war, dass mir nichts mehr passieren konnte und sah Legolas und Gimli vor mir knien.

„Ich weiß, dass du deine Familie vermisst, das ist aber noch lange kein Grund sich umzubringen." Legolas bot mir seine Hand und ich nahm sie dankend an und zog mich wieder aufrecht. Seine Hände waren weich, und ich bemerkte, dass er es gewesen war, der mich gerettet hatte.

Ich zitterte immer noch leicht und mein Gesicht war noch feucht, dennoch versuchte ich mit einigermaßen fester Stimme zu antworten.

„Ich wollte mich nicht umbringen, ich…" Sollte ich ihnen sagen, was ich gesehen hatte? Würden sie es verkraften?

„Ein Dankeschön hatte schon gereicht", grinste Legolas. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Ich hab Aragorn gesehen." Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das gesagt hatte. Vielleicht, weil sie es eh schon wussten, oder weil sie es verdient hatten zu erfahren, was aus ihrem Freund geworden war.

„Er ist wirklich…?"Legolas stoppte. Man sah im an, wie sehr er an Aragorn hing. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er Aragorns Kette in der Hand hielt. Ich nickte stumm.

Gimli, der zu klein war, um eine Schulter eines normal Großen zu klopfen, tätschelte ihn am Arm.

„Was tut ihr hier?", fragte Gimli um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich dachte du hättest dich entschlossen mit den Hobbits zu gehen." Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass Legolas mich duzte, aber es war gut zusehen, dass er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

„Mit denen geh ich nicht mehr. Und eigentlich wollte ich auch nicht zu euch. Ich hab mich nur verlaufen. Mittelerde ist ziemlich groß."

„Wo wolltet ihr denn…", fing Gimli an. Dann öffnete er geschockt den Mund und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr wolltet nach Mordor, meine Herrin?" Gimli wollte mich offensichtlich nicht duzen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl gesiezt zu werden. Ich war schließlich noch nicht erwachsen.

„Ein kleines Mä…"

„Pass auf dein Gesicht auf Elb!", sagten Gimli und ich gleichzeitig.

„Ein junges Mädchen wie du", korrigierte Legolas sich, funkelte mich aber dennoch an. „hat dort nichts zu suchen."

„ Schön für dich. Nur leider bist du nicht meine Mutter, in diesem Fall Vater, also halt dich aus meinen Plänen raus, klar!"

„Gut, soll ich dich hier stehen lassen?"

„Haha, sehr lustig." Mist selbst ausgetrickst. Ich und meine Wortspielereien. „Das wird Gimli nur nicht zulassen." Ich sah Gimli erwartungsvoll an, doch der war eh schon im Begriff mir zu helfen.

„Kommt, meine Herrin. Elben können manchmal", er sah Legolas prüfend an, „immer… etwas nachtragend sein. Aber wir Zwerge", er schlug sich selbst auf die Brust, „geben jedem eine zweite Chance!"

„Oder fünf in diesem Fall.", flüsterte Legolas leise und Gimli und ich funkelten ihn böse an.

Wir gingen zu den anderen und Legolas zeigte auf ein Pferd in Fuchsfarben.

„Ich kann nicht reiten!" Das war gelogen. Ich konnte reiten, hasste es aber. Pferde sind die Hölle für mich. Ich traute keinem Tier, das größer war als ich oder mehr Beine hatte als vier.

„Du hast Angst?"

„'Türlich nicht!", nuschelte ich. Vorsichtig ging ich auf das Tier zu und sah ihm misstrauisch in die Augen.

„Legolas, Gimli, wer ist sie?" Ich dreht mich im. Ein Mann mit schulterlangem blonden Haar und einem schon etwas gräulichem Schnurrbart stand nun vor mir. Er hatte sein Schwert schon halb in der Hand. Der Griff bestand aus zwei Pferdeköpfen, die ein Herz mit ihren Nasen formten.

Der König von Rohan. Höchstpersönlich.

Theoden?

„Das ist Idawez, mein Herr", sagte Gimli, der vorgetreten war und sich nun leicht verbeugte. „Sie reiste einst mit uns neun Gefährten zusammen, entschied sich aber dann, den Spuren der Hobbits Richtung Mordor zu folgen."

Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht mehr bei den Hobbits war…

„Idawez!" Er sagte nur diesen Namen. Meinen Namen. Nichts weiter. War er verwundert darüber oder sollte das eine Begrüßung sein. Wie von alleine ging ich auf ihn zu und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen.

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, König Theoden." Er reagierte nicht. Wortlos starrte er auf meine ausgetreckte Hand und auf die Überreste meiner Klamotten. Mir wurde bewusst, dass sie Händeschütteln nicht gewöhnt waren. Aber sollte ich mich jetzt allen ernst vor ihm verbeugen?

„Woher kommt ihr?"  
>„Von weit her!"<p>

„Ich kenne diese meisten Länder und Gebiete dieser Welt."

„Um genau zu sein" Ich holte tief Luft. „Komme ich aus einer anderen Welt" Das hatte gesessen. Er starrte mich ungläubig an. Seine Reaktion war noch um einiges faszinierender als die der anderen, als ich es ihnen erzählt hatte.

„Das klingt faszinierend. Ihr müsst eine große Magierin sein, wenn ihr es schafft zwischen den Welten zu reisen." Eine Magierin? Warum eigentlich nicht. Besondere Kräfte hab… hatte ich ja.

„In der Tat, bin ich so eine Art Magierin und ich bin in eure Welt gekommen, weil man mich meiner Kräfte beraubt hat und sie allen Anschein nach, nach Mordor gebracht hat."

„Eine Magierin?" Legolas war verblüfft. „aber warum hast du uns das nicht schon viel früher erzählt?"

Mit einem Wort gleich alle Probleme gelöst.

„Ich wollte euch keine Angst einjagen" Dennoch log ich schon wieder. Wenn das alles rauskommen würde, dann würden sie mich auf ewig hassen. Nicht einmal Gimli würde mir noch eine Chance geben.

_Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es erst rauskommt, wenn du deine Kräfte wieder hast._, sagte Lukes Stimme in meinem Kopf. Vielleicht wollte ich aber auch, dass sie es erfahren würden.

_Nein, das würdest du nicht wollen. Du wärst alleine._ Ich nickte kaum merklich.

Ein Windzug fegte um meine Ohren und mir lief ein Schauder über den Rücken.

„Holt ihr eine Decke und setzt sie dann hinter mir auf das Pferd." OH, das königliche Pferd persönlich. Ich glaube ich hatte ihn mit meiner Rede sehr beeindruckt. *Grins*

Es war kein besonders langer Ritt. Und trotzdem schmerzten mir meine Glieder stärker denn je zuvor. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach zu viel, meinen Knochen nach einem auf prall gegen eine Felswand auch noch einen Ritt zuzumuten. Dort wo ich Haut sehen konnte (und das war fast überall) sah ich nur blau und aufgeschürfte Stellen.

Ich glaube Ich könnte dringend ein Bad gebrauchen. Und nur zu gut, dass das eine gewisse Eowyn genauso sah, denn sobald wir auf der Hornburg ankamen, lief sie auf die Ritter zu und sobald sie mich erblickte, hatte sie mich auch schon unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Sie hatte gar nicht erst weiter nach meinem Namen gefragt, sondern sah mich nur mitleidig an. Genau das brauchte ich jetzt nicht. Ich war siebzehn. Dennoch war ich ihr dankbar, als ich mich endlich nach 3-4 anstrengenden Wochen in warmes Wasser legen konnte.

Lange blieb ich in der Wannenartigen Schüssel liegen, bis meine Haut zu schrumpfen begann und noch darüber hinaus.

Als ich endlich aus der Wanne stieg, bemerkte ich hunderte von meinen Haaren lose auf dem Wasser treiben, das inzwischen nun bräunlich und kalt war. Ich fasste mir an meinen Kopf. Er fühlte sich wirklich etwas leerer an und dass will bei mir und meinem Volumenhaar schon etwas bedeuten. Ich hatte mal gehört, dass Haare wegen Stress, Depressionen oder Krankheit ausfallen können.

Eowyn hatte mir neue Kleider auf das Bett gelegt, was sie mir für diese Nacht zugeteilt hatte. Und zu meinem größten Missfallen lag dort… ein Kleid. Und eins von der hässlichen, altmodischen Art noch dazu. Gegen Partykleider hatte ich ja nichts, aber ansonsten blieb ich Kleidern fern. Man konnte sich in solchen Dingen einfach nicht gut bewegen und man fühlte sich steht's unwohl darin. Vorsichtig begutachtete ich es. Es war klar, dass es aus einem guten, womöglich irre teurem und königlichen Stoff genäht sein musste. Es war dennoch einfach, es hatte nur ein paar goldene Verzierungen an den Ärmelspitzen und am Hals. Der Rest war in einer äußert, schrecklichen und auffallenden, strahlenden Farbe. Gelb. Wollten die, dass ich die Sonne imitierte oder was? Ich würde damit aussehen wie der Sirius Stern…

Nur mit aller größtem Bedenken zog ich das Kleid an, denn was anderes gab es hier nicht.

Es klopfte.

„Wer da?"

„Eowyn"

„Legolas", kamen zwei Stimmen fast zur gleichen Zeit.

„Eowyn, komm herein." Die Tür öffnete sich und die Zwei kamen herein, blieben bei meinem Anblick aber sofort stehen. Es musste auch nicht gerade toll aussehen. Ein 1, 70 Meter großes Mädchen, mit verfilzten langen braunen Haaren, die unbeholfen in einem knallgelben Kleid dastand. Ich wusste das Luke sich darüber sofort Lustig machen würde.

„Seit wann heißt du Eowyn?", fauchte ich den Elben an. „Ich habe gesagt EOWYN komm rein!"

„Steht dir gut!" Er ignorierte mich.

„Gelb ist nicht gerade meine Farbe und Kleider nicht mein Stil." Ich wandte mich an Eowyn.

„Hast du nicht irgendwas an Hosen für mich da?"

„Wir dachten uns" Eowyn zeigte Legolas und dann auf sich selbst „dass das gelb wunderbar zu deiner Persönlichkeit als Magierin passt." Toll, da siehst du mal, Idawez, was du bekommst wenn du dich als jemanden anderes ausgibst. Hässliche Kleider.

„Ja, aber Hosen sind irgendwie mehr mein Typ… passen besser zu mir. Ich musste versuchen mich mehr an den Sprachstil hier anzupassen. Mit so etwas wie Fluchen oder Worten wie „cool" oder „mein Typ" war jetzt Schluss.

„Ich werde gucken, ob ich welche finden kann." Arschloch.

„Sind ja nicht so schwer zu übersehen, oder?", feixte ich. „Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du jetzt mein Zimmer verlassen würdest."

Legolas grinste und machte eine gespielte, viel zu übertriebene Verbeugung. Ich hob meine Chucks auf und warf sie beide nacheinander in Richtung des Elbens. Sie verfehlten ihn nur knapp, denn im letzten Moment schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur eine Bürste bringen."

„Danke", sagte ich reumütig und nahm ihr die Bürste aus der Hand.

Diese Nacht schlief ich unruhig. Meine neuen Hosen kratzten tierisch und mein Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Es hatte ganze zwei Stunden gedauert meine Haare einigermaßen wieder normal aussehen zu lassen, doch sie waren immer noch fettig. Scheiß Haare. Was wäre denn mal mit einer Glatze…NEIN!

Kurz darauf kam Eowyn und eine Dienerin mit ein paar Hosen, die mir einigermaßen standen. Das Kleid hatte ich zerschnitten. Direkt unter dem Bauchbereich wo der Rockbereich anfing und würde es mir morgen über den Kopf ziehen, wie einen Mantel, ohne Ärmel und Ausschnitt. Aber er würde es tun. Immerhin musste ich doch etwas gelb am Körper tragen um etwas von meiner Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten.

So präpariert ging ich am nächsten Tag aus meinem Zimmer. Den „Mantel" hatte ich noch um den Arm gelegt. Nach einem kurzen Frühstück sagte ich, dass ich mir die Burg mal etwas näher ansehen wollte. Theoden begleitete mich. Es wurde ein sehr interessanter Morgen. Für Geschichte hatte ich mich schon immer interessiert und diese Geschichte faszinierte mich sehr, zu schade, dass ich davon niemanden in meiner Welt erzählen konnte, aber um die Burg zusehen mussten sie ja ansonsten auch nur den Film gucken, wenn es auch nicht ganz so effektiv war, wie live davor zustehen. Helms Klamm war eine riesige Festung. Es war unvorstellbar, dass sie jemals eingenommen werden könnte. Theoden dachte das vermutlich auch, denn er prahlte vor Stolz, unwissend was heute Abend passieren würde.

Es wurde ein relativ ruhiger Vormittag und auch bis zur späten Mittagsstunde passierte nicht viel. Alle erholten sich von der Reise, denn hier fühlten sie sich sicher, warum also zum Kampf bereit machen?

Legolas und Gimli hielten sich eher im Hintergrund, auch wenn Legolas gerne mal ein paar Scherze mit mir trieb, war er immer noch stark betroffen von dem Tod seines Freundes, den er so sehr mögen gelernt hatte. Ich konnte diese beiden nicht leiden sehen. Die drei sollten nicht getrennt leben, nicht mal nur daran denken. Ach könnte ich ihnen nur sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, dass Aragorn hier bald wieder auftauchen würde. Doch ich tat es nicht.

Nach dem Spaziergang mit dem König, ging ich zurück in die Halle, legte meinen gelben Mantel ab und setzte mich an den erst halbvoll gefüllten Tisch. Ich hatte einen tierischen Hunger. Das Frühstück war nicht sehr gut gewesen und auch das Mittagessen sah nicht sehr vielversprechend aus. Also schlang ich nur etwas Obst begierig hinunter und entfernte mich in meine Kammern.

Ich blieb dort lange. Die Männer hatten mir zwar verboten zu kämpfen, aber ich wollte es. Kämpfen war mein Leben gewesen. Ist mein Leben.

Galant voll flocht ich mein Haar zu einem Bauernzopf zusammen. Dann versuchte ich meinen Mantel etwas bequemer zu recht zu schneiden. Auch meine Hose nahm ich mir vor. Ohne nachzudenken nahm ich ein Messer und machte sie kurzerhand zu einer Dreiviertel Hose. Alles in allem sah zwar alles nicht nach der Mode aus, und wenn ich damit in meiner Welt aufgetaucht wäre, hätte ich mich lächerlich gemacht, aber es war so viel bequemer und beweglicher.

So angezogen setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und wartete. Erst als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, setzte ich mich auf und öffnete die Tür. Es war totenstill. Hatten sie mich vergessen. Ich meine alle Frauen und Kinder mussten doch schon in die Höhlen gebracht worden sein. Wieso kam keiner zu mir. Ich sollte ja angeblich auch nicht kämpfen…

Keiner lief mir über den Weg. Erst als ich das Eisentor nach draußen öffnete, hörte ich das laute keuchen und erblickte eine riesige Armee aus Orks.

Doch etwas war anders. Ich hatte diese Armee schon so oft im Film gesehen, aber noch nie so. sie wirkten stärker als zehntausend und ich sah auch warum. An der Spitze stand ein großer Ork, zu groß und er hatte einen Arm erhoben.

Verdächtig, dachte ich. Welcher Mensch, Geschöpf oder Ding in diesem Fall hielt seinen Arm so komisch in die Höhe, ich meine Wenn er kein Schwert trug. Außer… Es konnte nicht sein. Sie sollten doch in Mordor sein. Aber es sah wirklich so aus… als hatte ich denjenigen gefunden, der mir meine Kräfte gestohlen hatte.

Es war als gab es nur noch mich und diesen Ork. Ich fokussierte mich nur noch auf ihn. Wut kochte ihn mir hoch und ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Schrittchen für Schrittchen näherte ich mich der Mauer. Ich merkte nicht mal, dass es regnete. Die anderen mussten mich schon entdeckt haben, denn mein Mantel strahlte nur so in der Dunkelheit, doch es war mir egal, ich wollte nur das eine Wesen, dass mir meinen Lebensinhalt gestohlen hatte.

Vorsichtig sah ich die Mauer hinab, als mich jemand am Mantel zurück zog.

„Seid Vorsichtig, nicht das ihr hinunterfallt." Theoden stand hinter mir.

„Ich muss dort runter", sagte ich mit tonloser Stimme, mich durchflossen keine Emotionen mehr. Und ich wusste auch, nicht zuletzt von Theodens Ausdruck, dass meine Augen eine kalte Aura hatten.

„Ihr solltet euch aus dem Krieg raushalten!"

„Nein!", sagte ich bestimmt. Die Wut kam zurück.

„Idawez, tu was er sagt!", schrie Legolas Stimme herüber. Er stand mit Gimli an einer Seite der Mauer, den Bogen bedrohlich auf die schwarze Menge vor den Toren gerichtet. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hier ist es zu gefährlich. Sie haben eine Waffe mitgebracht, die selbst für viele von uns Kämpfern zu viel wird." Theoden betonte das Wort „Kämpfer" sehr stark, als wollte er klar ausdrücken, dass ich keine war. Ich ging nicht auf ihn ein.

„Deshalb bin ich hier" Ich holte tief Luft, „Diese Waffe gehört MIR!"


End file.
